Twilight Vampires and Midnight Mischief
by Yami Akurei
Summary: What happens when the one you fall for isn't exactly WHAT you thought he was? Will romance withstand blood-curtling events, or will they drown in misery? MatsuxPi KuhnxSilabus EndrancexHaseo Probably more pairings along the way! Chapter 9 up!
1. Chapter 1

Roses. Roses were meant to live to become beautiful, then die. Just like his prey. His prey could easily beat out any rose in beauty, the only problem was; did he want his prey to die? He could easily turn his prey into his slave, but he decided he'd make his prey **BEG** for it.

Endrance walked through 'The World', hoping to catch a glimpse of **HIM**. His long blue hair swaying in the virtual wind. Everyone knew that Endrance had a crush on Haseo, however no one could really narrow down when it began. Finally, Endrance saw **HIM**, saw Haseo.

Endrance sighed and thought to himself, 'His beauty is unbound, even unmatched. I must do it before another decides to take him.'

'Don't worry your pretty little head off Endrance, we won't take what's yours. Besides, we enjoy watching your hunts. They're quite…intriguing.' Came another voice into Endrance's mind.

'Good. I'm glad we understand each other.' Endrance replied, looking behind him to see none other than Kuhn nod his head.

'Besides Endrance, I'm going after my own prey.' Kuhn replied.

'Ah yes, that little femme one. I doubt you'll have too much of a problem.' Endrance answered, following Kuhn's eyes towards Silabus who was standing a bit too close to Haseo. Endrance continued, 'However, take care of your prey, or I'll take him out if he gets any closer to mine.'

'Don't worry. I'm taking him on a quest with me. Besides, he's always like that.' Kuhn said then ran towards Silabus and Haseo and began again, "Hey Silabus, you ready for our quest?"

Silabus turned to Kuhn and answered, "Oh hey Kuhn. Of course I'm ready, I've been for some time now. So, why are you late this time? Flirting again?"

Kuhn put his hand behind his head and replied, "No, I was just talking to a friend is all.

They were telling me all about this quest. It's pretty hard, should we add another member?"

Silabus looked towards Haseo and asked, "Would you like to join us, bro?"

Haseo blushed and answered, "No thanks, Silabus. I'm waiting for Endrance. We're supposed to go on another quest."

"Oh so you guys are brothers? But Silabus, I thought you said you lived alone." Kuhn asked, he had not seen this coming.

"I do. I live in my dorm at college. Haseo, still goes to high school, so he of course lives at home. Though we're only half-brothers." Silabus answered, getting punched in the arm by Haseo.

"Silabus, you know you're not supposed to tell anyone where you live." Haseo said as he punched Silabus in the arm.

"Wow. Haseo's not calling you names or anything. Lucky." Kuhn teased as he dodged a punch that was aimed at him.

"Shut up Kuhn! Silabus, go take your boyfriend out of my sights before I find you and PK him." Haseo threatened.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Silabus blushed as he defended himself.

"Not yet anyway." Kuhn added and put his arm around Silabus' shoulder.

"Erm. Later Haseo!" Silabus yelled as he dashed toward the Chaos Gate.

"By the way Haseo, he's behind you. Later!" Kuhn teased as he followed Silabus to the Chaos Gate.

Catching Haseo by (somewhat) surprise, Endrance wrapped his arms around Haseo and mumbled something about Kuhn being stupid.

"I was wondering what Kuhn meant. But anyway, you do know we're in public. Right?" Haseo asked trying not to blush, and failing.

"Yes I do know Haseo, but it's been far too long since I've held you like this." Endrance added, just to tease the poor boy.

"What do you mean? You just did this yesterday when you asked me to do this quest with you." Haseo added getting irritated, what was this; Tease Haseo day?

"Well, I don't hear you complaining about it, so it must be alright with you." Endrance replied, hugging the boy tighter.

Haseo blushed darker and answered, "Whatever, let's just get going. Alright?"

Endrance released the boy and replied, "Aww. Alright."

The two boys headed toward the Chaos Gate before hearing the squealing of a certain fangirl in particular.

"Master En!" The strawberry-blonde PC squealed as the blonde bounded after Endrance.

The two boys looked at each other before yelling, "Run!"

Haseo and Endrance began running towards the Chaos Gate, each with their own reason. Haseo didn't want to get yelled for hanging out with Endrance at by the small and spastic fangirl, and Endrance just didn't want to deal with the obsessive fangirl. Finally, they both reached the Chaos Gate, Endrance punched in the Area Words as quickly as possible and they both gated out just as the strawberry blonde arrived at the Chaos Gate.

"Master En…" The PC SakuBo pouted as they fell to their knees and sighed.

**Sigma Deceiving Blood Thirsty Vampire**

Haseo walked around the field then asked, "Wow. Nice,…gothic theme here. So, what's the quest supposed to be?"

The field was a night one with withering roses. The virtual moon was a crescent, and had an eerie glow to it. There were dozens of gravestones off to the sides of a small gravel path the two were on.

"I'd like to think so, myself. But the quest here is to destroy zombies of the undead." Endrance said as he looked to the moon.

"Seems too easy. What's the catch?" Haseo asked while pulling out his dual blades.

Endrance walked closer to Haseo and answered, "We've got to find the head vampire, and destroy him. Otherwise the zombies will keep regenerating and coming to attack us."

"Ooh. Sounds like fun." Haseo replied while licking his lips. He then continued, "Where do you think he is?"

Endrance leaned over Haseo and wrapped his arms around the boy while answering,

"He'll probably show up in a dead end of something."

"Endrance, c'mon. Stop. We've got to do this quest." Haseo whined as he tried to get the taller boy off of him.

"No. Not until you promise we'll meet." Endrance replied, intrigued by Haseo's whining.

"Meet? As in offline?" Haseo asked, as he stopped trying to remove Endrance.

"Yes. I'd like to meet you, Haseo." Endrance answered, hugging the boy tighter.

'Let's see, either I disagree for him to meet me and we don't do this quest because he won't let me go, or I agree and meet him offline. Tough choice.' Haseo pondered, unbeknownst to him Endrance was listening to his thoughts. Haseo then asked, "Why do you want to meet me?"

"I'd like to meet the person I'm falling for." Endrance answered, hoping to reel the boy in.

"But…you're a boy, aren't you?" Haseo asked, quite confused.

"Yes, I am. But that doesn't mean I can't love someone of the same sex." Endrance answered, feeling the proverbial tug on the line.

"…I'm not sure. I mean, no offense, but what if you're a dirty old pervert? Or something." Haseo asked.

"Don't worry Haseo, I'm not dirty, nor am I old. Pervert is true. But aren't all males perverted?" Endrance asked back.

"Well, I guess that's true. …Er…fine. I'll shortmail you the details later. But I want to do this quest now." Haseo answered, hoping the taller boy would accept the answer.

"That sounds,…delightful. Come then." Endrance replied, releasing the boy and in liquid motions moved ahead and lead the boy.

Our favorite duo was being chased by dozens of zombies…let me explain. The quest began after Haseo destroyed a zombie. Apparently, the zombies would've just limped around and moaned, not hurting anything. Haseo, did not know this and killed the first one he saw. This decision angered the zombies, and brings us back to our duo being chased around by dozens of zombies.

"Haseo, you should not have attacked that zombie." Endrance scolded as he and Haseo ran.

"How was I supposed to know they were harmless!? That's not what those zombie movies say! In the movies, zombies always attack everyone and everything that moves!" Haseo informed him as he ran.

"I know Haseo, I've watched the movies. Many a times." Endrance explained then continued, "However, they saw you moving and had not attacked you."

"Shut Up! Just, help me find the boss so we can get out of this mess!" Haseo yelled, cheeks turning pink out of embarrassment.

"Alright, Haseo." Endrance sighed as lead the boy down a path which involved grass as tall as their characters.

"Alright, so where is he?" Haseo asked, getting irritated that the boss had not shown, yet glad the zombies had not found them; even though the zombies saw them go into the grass.

"Continue deeper into the grass." Endrance answered, rubbing his temples.

"Whatever." Haseo replied as he did as he was told.

The two walked deeper into the grass until they saw a PC sitting in the grass and crying. She had long blonde hair, and a red dress.

"Haseo…" Endrance tried to warn him, but it was too late.

"Are you alright little girl? What's wrong?" Haseo asked, kneeling in front of the girl.

The girl sniffled then answered, "Some of my friends and I went to do this quest, but they got scared and left me here. I tried to get out of the grass, but I got lost. I'm scared, I don't think I can go up against a vampire."

"Aww. If you'd like, you can join us and we'll beat the vampire. I'm sure you'd level up that way." Haseo offered.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" The little girl replied as she stopped crying.

"Sure. Give me your member address so I can add you into my group." Haseo said as he held out his hand.

"Sure, my name's Carmilla." Carmilla answered and immediately entered the party.

"Haseo. Have you never read the novella, Carmilla?" Endrance tried again, receiving a glare from the girl.

"My mother gave me the name Carmilla. I happen to like it, so please do not make fun of it." Carmilla replied, as she glared.

"Then I suppose you'd know about what happens in it." Endrance said as he dragged Haseo from the girl.

"Endrance, be nice." Haseo asked.

"I do. A little girl Carmilla, whose had a dream about a girl visiting her and biting her chest, lives with her father, and they're supposed to meet General Spielsdorf and his niece. But his niece dies mysteriously, and Carmilla is saddened since she loses a possible playmate. Suddenly a carriage, carrying a strange girl named Laura and her mother, get into an accident outside near Carmilla and her father's house-type castle-thing. The mother drops off her daughter, and says she'll be back to pick her up in three months since she's in a hurry and must not be delayed, but before she leaves she says Laura will not say anything about her family history or about her daughter. So, a bunch of family heirlooms arrive after the girls have become close friends, and Carmilla finds a portrait of Countess Mircalla Karnstein, that was dated back two centuries ago, looks exactly like Laura. Well, during Laura's stay, Carmilla has nightmares about a cat-like creature entering her room and biting her chest, the cat-beast turns into a woman and exits through a door without opening it. So eventually Carmilla's health gets bad so her father takes them both to the ruined village of Karnstein and leaves a note to take a governess and Laura, once she awakes 'cause she sleeps during the day, and follow them. Well on their way Carmilla and her father meet the general and he tells them what had happened to his niece. Apparently she met Mircalla and was taken to a masquerade with her and her mother. Her mother dropped Mircalla with the general and eventually the niece got the same symptoms that Carmilla had now, but the general stayed in his niece's closet with a sword one night and caught Mircalla going into her room and attacking her chest. He jumped out of the closet and attacked Mircalla, but she escaped through the door, unharmed. Well eventually Carmilla, her father, and the general arrive at Karnstein and they go to a woodsman and ask where the tomb of Mircalla is. Apparently the tomb was moved, and in the end her head is removed and the nightmare is ended." Carmilla answered looking proud at herself.

"I'm sorry, but that's not right Carmilla, or should I say Mircalla. Carmilla was the vampire, not Laura. You'd know that since Carmilla and Mircalla are anagrams."

Endrance said while pulling out his sword.

"I see you know your vampire novellas quite well. But yes, I am Mircalla. And now I shall destroy you!" Mircalla yelled as she changed into a large half-human half-snake monster and the battle music began.

I went onto  to figure out about Carmilla. And apparently in the game Boktai: The Sun is in Your Hand Carmilla is one of the immortals that either appears as a girl in a red dress or a half-human half-snake monster. It's in the references in other media section of the search for Carmilla. And yes, I do know that Silabus and Haseo are not half-brothers. I just thought it'd be cute if they were.


	2. Chapter 2

Keep in mind:

"Blah" means talking using the mouth, not the mind.

'Blah' means talking through telepathy or thinking. I believe you'd know which is which.

Disclaimer: I own neither .Hack nor the novella Carmilla. Though it'd be nice to be a well known vampire writer. Sighs.

Recap:

"I'm sorry, but that's not right Carmilla, or should I say Mircalla. Carmilla was the vampire, not Laura. You'd know that since Carmilla and Mircalla are anagrams."

Endrance said while pulling out his sword.

"I see you know your vampire novellas quite well. But yes, I am Mircalla. And now I shall destroy you!" Mircalla yelled as she changed into a large half-human half-snake monster and the battle music began.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

'He's amazing.' Haseo thought, standing further away from the battle ground.

He was in awe as he watched Endrance battle the gigantic half-human, half-snake creature. Endrance's movements were so graceful, so fluid-like, and it wasn't as though Endrance was just slicing at the monster. To the contrary, it was as if Endrance knew exactly where to attack to make the monster lose more and more health.

Finally after Endrance thought the monster had enough senseless beating, he sliced off the monsters head, grabbed a wooden stake and slammed it through her heart. Haseo did not see that coming.

"Damn you…" The 'Carmilla' monster cursed as the body disintegrated into a treasure chest.

Endrance sighed and flipped his hair over his shoulder,

"That was too easy. The programmers need to put more effort into the monsters they create."

Haseo stared at him and replied, shocked,

"Easy? That monster HAD to have been at least level 150. We're not even level 130 yet. HOW is that easy?!"

"You learn a lot when you've read as many vampire books as I. Especially about their weak points." Endrance answered and smirked as his arm waved above the chest.

"What?" Haseo asked in a less than enthusiastic tone.

"You may have whatever is in there." Endrance replied, moving out of the way.

"You earned it though. You defeated the monster." Haseo answered earnestly despite the fact that he was walking towards the chest.

"No matter. I wish for you to have it, my dear little Haseo." Endrance replied, then continued, "We wouldn't have found the monster had you not have spoken to the girl. Therefore you helped out a lot."

Haseo looked back at Endrance, then back at the treasure,

"I suppose. Are you sure you don't want it?"

Endrance nodded,

"Positive."

Haseo kicked open the chest, and found a silver cross in it. He took it out, and admired the beauty and craftsmanship of it. For just an item in a game, it was very well made. Haseo put it in his inventory and the chest disappeared.

"Are you sure you don't want it?" Haseo asked again.

"Yes, quite. Now onto more pressing issues." Endrance answered, wasting now time getting to the point.

Haseo looked at him, bewildered,

"Hmm, like what?"

Endrance mentally groaned, why did his prey have to be so oblivious?

"About when I get to see you? You haven't forgotten our promise, have you?" Endrance answered and moved closer to the boy.

"But I said I'd shortmail you the details later." Haseo protested, wondering why Endrance wasn't hanging all over him.

"True, but I'd like to know now." Endrance answered, still not moving closer to the boy.

"Er…how about…tomorrow? I don't know. Are you free Saturdays after school?" Haseo asked, even if Endrance didn't go to school, he had to know that school got out at 2:00.

"Actually I have a previous engagement. Would you be fine if it was around 6:00 instead?" Endrance asked, remembering that he and Kuhn would be going out around that time.

"Uh, sure. So Saturday at 6:00 right?" Haseo asked, making sure of the time.

Endrance nodded.

It was set. He would meet the boy, charm him and…well, you get the idea. But Haseo wouldn't see it coming, and that was the main point. The only problem was, did he want to kill then boy, or keep him as a companion? Endrance thought about it. He hadn't had companions before, Kuhn spoke of them all the time, but Kuhn was telling him what others had told him. Kuhn didn't have any either.

A hand waved in from of Endrance's face breaking him from his thoughts.

"Hello? Earth to Endrance? You there?" Haseo's voice seemed to come out of nowhere.

Endrance turned around to see Haseo beginning to walk out of the grass the same way they had entered. Endrance decided that he'd peer into Haseo's mind. The younger boy always seemed to keep him guessing as to what he'd do next.

'Hmm. That's strange. Why would they give out a cross as an item? And what was up with the way Endrance moved? Why did that surprise me so much? I mean, it's the way he normally moves…isn't it? What the hell am I thinking?! Why do my thoughts always move to Endrance?! Honestly, what the hell!?'

Endrance mentally laughed at the silver-haired boy, we wanted to keep listening to the boy, but he didn't want to waste his energy on things he already knew. The boy was falling in love with Endrance. This would be too easy.

"Haseo, I was wondering, what time are you getting off tonight?" Endrance asked, smirking at Haseo's previous thoughts.

"Hmm. Well, I was going to go off once we got back to town. I have some essays due tomorrow. Why?" Haseo answered, wondering why Endrance was smirking.

Endrance shrugged,

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go on another adventure. I'll wait until another day for it though. I don't want to get in the way of your assignments for school."

"Alright. So I'll see you tomorrow then." Haseo said as he returned to the town, blue lights enveloping his PC.

"Yes. Tomorrow." Endrance replied, seeing Haseo off.

As soon as Haseo's PC exited the area, Endrance too went back to the town, purposefully waiting for one person.

Endrance had been waiting 10 whole minutes before someone walked up to him, aside from annoying fangirls.

'Ah Endrance, how nice. You waited. I'm sorry I was late, he's been keeping me on a tight leash. He suspects something of me.' A certain red-clad pink-haired woman said, leaning against the same wall Endrance was on.

'He SHOULDN'T be suspecting anything. How can I trust you if you don't keep your end of the bargain up. You said he'd be no problem for one such as yourself, and yet you say he is.' Endrance sighed, this would not be good.

'He isn't a problem yet. I'm just saying he suspects me for something, he just doesn't know what that is.' Pi answered, frowning.

Endrance sighed again,

'Listen, Pi, keep him out of our business. He isn't one that needs to know what goes on in the nightlife. By the way, how's your companion?'

'Boudreaux, Negimaru, or Grein?' Pi asked, as she began laughing, she continued, 'Matsu's fine. He likes to talk about your prey, says he's quite the unpredictable little rival. Have you decided what to do with Haseo? It'd be a shame to lose such an adorable…human.'

Endrance had to remind himself that Pi had changed Boudreaux, Negimaru and Grein a couple nights ago. She didn't have any preference to do so, but having minions/followers always was a plus. And she was hungry. It was only fate that the three she changed happened to be those clowns. Matsu on the other hand, he was changed out of love. Or at least lust. Pi had a crush on Matsu once she began playing the game, said he'd make her heart stop…well, revive her and then stop her heart.

'Yes. I believe I'll make him a companion of mine. It would be a loss to just lose him.' Endrance answered, looking towards the other PCs conversing with one another.

'Ah. Well that's always a plus. Hmm, well I think I'll go out for a hunt, care to join me? I asked Kuhn, but he's too busy with that little femme to answer my mail.' Pi asked, slightly irritated after saying Kuhn's name.

'I know you used to like him, but you've got to get over it. He's not interested in females. If he was, I'm sure he'd go out with you. But yes, a hunt would be lovely. I need to eat before my meeting tomorrow with Haseo.' Endrance answered, feeling his fangs extend in real life.

'Good to hear. Matsu will be joining us as well. Meet me in The Park in a few minutes. I'll talk to you there.' Pi replied as she logged out of The World.

Not wanting to wait Endrance logged out as well, he was quite hungry after all.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Should I stop here? …I don't think I can. Arrrrgh! I have to! Has mental battle with herself. I will. But I'll stay on the computer and begin typing the 3rd chapter. I'm sorry. Frowns. I'm so into this. I've just finished 'Twilight' by Stephanie Meyer (great book! If you haven't already, go read it. It may be long, 498 pages, but it's soooooooooooo good) and I'm re-obsessed with vampires. Not that I stopped obsessing, I'm just even more obsessed. Alright. I'm done rambling for now. I'll try and get chapter 3 up as soon as I can. But as for now, I MUST CHANGE SHEETS! Gags. I don't wanna. Oh, and I'm sorry about my previous chapter. With the underlining and not saying when I finished with the weird slashes. I didn't mean it, not did I notice it on my word document. I'm sorry again. TTFN!


	3. The Hunt

Friendly reminder, the characters from .Hack still have their real life names.

Pi – Reiko Saeki Endrance – Kaoru Ichinose Kuhn – Tomonari Kasumi

Haseo – Ryou Misaki Silabus – Yuuichi Morino (adopted brother of Ryou, but only in my story) Matsu – Shingo Kudou (And in case you were wondering)

Bordeaux – Nina Kircheis Negimaru – Kazushige Ooyama Grein – Souji Komiyama

Disclaimer: I do not own .Hack

Recap:

'I know you used to like him, but you've got to get over it. He's not interested in females. If he was, I'm sure he'd go out with you. But yes, a hunt would be lovely. I need to eat before my meeting tomorrow with Haseo.' Endrance answered, feeling his fangs extend in real life.

'Good to hear. Matsu will be joining us as well. Meet me in The Park in a few minutes. I'll talk to you there.' Pi replied as she logged out of The World.

Not wanting to wait Endrance logged out as well, he was quite hungry after all.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A blonde young man with deep crimson colored eyes removed the headset from his head.

'Hmmm, Reiko said that she'd meet me in The Park in a few minutes. I suppose I shouldn't keep her waiting.' Kaoru thought as he moved towards his bedroom door.

Two adults, a male and female, appeared at the door frame in a heartbeat.

"Master Kaoru, where may I ask are you going?" The woman asked.

"I'm going out to feed with Reiko, mother. Oh, and I'll be out tomorrow all day as well." Kaoru answered.

So he had changed his parents into his vampire minions, it helped keep up the deceitful lie that he was living with his parents.

"Alright, Master Kaoru, be safe." His father replied as Kaoru walked away from them towards the front door.

Kaoru removed his slippers and put on some black gym shoes. That way the shoes would match his attire of black leather pants, tight black shirt and a black jacket; and allow mobility while chasing his prey. He always did enjoy the chase.

He walked outside, closed then door and broke into a run. He wasn't as fast as most of the other vampires, but as he ran only those with trained eyesight could see him, and not a black blur. He arrived at a cherry blossom park in mere seconds. Without even looking around, he felt the presence of Reiko and Shingo.

"Aw, you're early. We were gonna have a little fun before you got here." A masculine voice protested, Shingo.

Shingo had dyed orange-ish red spiked hair and wore black leather pants, white under shirt and a black leather biker jacket.

"No we weren't. Stop lying." A female voice replied, Reiko.

Reiko, on the other hand, wore a red skirt, white cameo and red blouse. Her shoulder length straight red hair flipped a bit at the bottom.

They jumped from their trees and landed a few feet in front of Kaoru. Kaoru rolled his eyes. They loved making their entrances.

"So, is it just us tonight, or did you get a hold of Tomonari?" Kaoru asked, watching Shingo's eyes grow darker.

Aw, Shingo was jealous.

"No, Tomonari replied to me. He said he had no interest in going, said he would stay with his femme." Reiko answered in a peeved tone.

"Whatever babe, let's go." Shingo said as he took Reiko's hand and began to walk off.

They decided to walk to Tokyo, knowing people would still be out there. Drunken people, homeless and runaways. Yeah, they had a **great** choice to pick from.

Unbeknownst to them, others aside from just drunks, and homeless people were out in Tokyo.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, tell me again why you decided to come back home **and** bring Kuhn with you." An annoyed Ryou asked Yuuichi.

Ryou had spiked black hair, a pair of dark blue jeans and long sleeved dark grey shirt. Yuuichi on the other hand had shaggy chestnut-brown hair. He wore faded blue jeans and a light green long sleeved shirt. Tomonari stood off to the side and watched the two brothers bicker. He had dark brown hair with blue highlights. He wore blue jeans and a yellow shirt.

"Well I was out to meet with Tomonari when I decided to bring him to introduce you two. Seeing as how he's your friend in The World too,…that and we're kind of…going out." Yuuichi answered, blushing darkly at the last part of his explanation.

Ryou looked shocked, his brother had not mentioned that in his original explanation. Everything seemed, clearer now. Tomonari walked over to Yuuichi and put his arm around his waist.

"So, Ryou, is it alright with you that I'm dating your brother?" Tomonari asked, waiting until after Ryou had regained his senses.

Ryou shrugged off the question and replied nonchalantly,

"Sure, I don't care who he dates. It's his life."

"That's great!" Tomonari said as he nuzzled Yuuichi's neck.

"Erm, anyway, Ryou, do we have any…extra food? That way we can feed Tomonari, and ourselves." Yuuichi asked, embarrassed about the question.

"No, we don't really have anything left." Ryou answered, not really in a caring mood.

"Alright, let's go out and get some food." Yuuichi replied, beginning on his way to the door.

Tomonari and Ryou looked at each and shrugged. They too followed the chestnut-brown haired boy to the door and put on their shoes while grabbing their jackets. Ryou closed, and locked the door, while the other two waited a few steps ahead for him. Not sure which store they should go too, they decided to go to the inner city and look around at a shopping plaza.

They were practically there when Tomonari stood in front of the brothers and held up an arm, stopping them from moving.

"What's wrong Tomonari?" Yuuichi asked, staring at Tomonari in a confused manner.

"God Tomonari, why'd you stop?" Ryou asked, peeved.

"Yeah Tomonari, why'd you stop?" A deep masculine voice asked as the body it belonged to walked out from an alley.

"Go away Shingo. Besides, aren't you supposed to be with your friends?" Tomonari asked, trying to get Shingo to leave.

Ryou looked at the 'male' called 'Shingo'. He didn't look much older than himself, but then again he could be wrong. Ryou mentally smirked at all the leather Shingo wore; he must be a motorcycle-enthusiast.

Shingo shot a glare at Ryou then turned back to Tomonari,

"Don't worry your pretty little head off Tomonari, they're here too. In fact, let's all join together and go. You're little friends can be involved as well."

Two more people walked out of the alley, a red-head and a blonde. Ryou mentally laughed at the blonde as well, was there a motorcycle convention today? The blonde merely looked at Ryou as soon as the thought popped in his head. Ryou shivered as his eyes were caught by the blonde's and one thought came into mind,

'Who is he?'

Ryou shook his head, but he couldn't get the question out of his thoughts. He closed his eyes, wishing the thought away. When he opened them he was shocked, the blonde stood in front of him, a few feet away.

The blonde smiled and asked,

"My name's Kaoru, what's yours?"

'Kaoru, I thought that Haseo was your prey, not him.' Tomonari defended.

Kaoru turned his head toward Tomonari and gave him a stern look,

'I wish to feed before meeting Haseo offline. This boy will do just that.'

"I don't have to give you an answer." Ryou replied.

Tomonari and Yuuichi looked shocked, Reiko and Shingo, on the other hand, laughed.

"Kid's got spunk. Gotta give him that if nothing else." Shingo said in a hearty voice.

Kaoru glared at Shingo before looking back at Ryou,

"Yes, but it's rude not to give someone your name when they give you theirs."

Yuuichi moved closer to Tomonari, something was wrong. Ryou always rebelled against everyone, he was a teen, but the way that this 'Kaoru' kept pestering him for his name, it wasn't right. Kaoru's reactions to Ryou's answers were calm, nonchalant. It wasn't right.

Tomonari held Yuuichi closer; he could defend Yuuichi if a fight began, but what about Ryou? Tomonari was sure that Yuuichi would try and save his brother, even at the cost of his own life, but how would Ryou react if there was a fight? Tomonari stared at Kaoru's eyes, there was bloodlust. Someone's blood would be spilled no matter what Tomonari did.

Ryou glared, Kaoru was right about it being rude not to give someone your name when they gave you theirs, but there was something wrong with the way Kaoru looked at him. Ryou looked at the others, Reiko was wrapped possessively in Shingo's arms and Shingo looked at him with pity. Something was definitely wrong.

"My name's Ryou." Ryou answered, thinking maybe that might help him out of the predicament.

Kaoru's eyes softened slightly, but there was still a hardened edge to them,

"Ryou, that's a pretty name. Why are you out so late, Ryou?"

Ryou thought maybe if he answered Kaoru's question, maybe he could get him to leave, or something,

"I was taking a walk to the plaza with them. We're going to get dinner."

"Oh really, may I join you? I was hoping that I might be able to get something to eat there anyway." Kaoru asked while grinning.

'What do you want? Leave the kid alone and find someone else.' Tomonari threatened.

'No. This boy looks too delicious to pass up. Besides you already have someone.' Kaoru refused.

'Leave him be!' Tomonari growled.

'I'll tell you what, if I find someone better than the boy, I'll leave him be. If I don't, I'll eat him. How's that?' Kaoru suggested, he was enjoying Tomonari's reactions.

"Fine. You can come." Tomonari answered in clenched teeth.

Shingo looked over to Kaoru and began to walk,

"We'll be elsewhere. Have fun everyone."

Kaoru watched Ryou with steady eyes,

"Oh, we will. We will."

Ryou gulped but kept his eyes on Kaoru's defiantly, there was no way that he'd let Kaoru know he was scared. No way in hell.

They continued on their way to the plaza, Kaoru walking in the front, Ryou followed at a distance behind him, while Tomonari and Yuuichi were keeping a close eye on them.

Kaoru searched the people visible with his wandering eyes and asked,

"So, what do you do for fun, Ryou?"

Tomonari nearly choked, that was it! Ryou could be saved! He just had to answer that he played The World and who his character was, and his life would be sparred.

"Well, I hang out with my friends after school, and I play computer games." Ryou answered honestly.

"What kind of computer games?" Tomonari asked, knowing Kaoru wouldn't.

This caught Kaoru's attention.

"Well, I play The World, but you already knew that Tomonari." Ryou answered, slightly confused at Tomonari's question.

"Oh really? Would you tell me who your character is? I play The World too." Kaoru asked, his interest piqued.

"You might know me. I play Haseo, the Adept Rogue." Ryou boasted, wait was he supposed to tell his who he was?

Kaoru stopped mid-stride and glared at Tomonari. He knew this all along, and he hadn't told him!? That must've been why he tried to keep Ryou safe. Oh well, he couldn't keep Ryou safe tomorrow while they were out.

Kaoru looked Ryou over once more and memorized his scent. Ryou was actually quite good looking, all the better for Kaoru then. Seeing as how the boy would belong to him tomorrow, and forever.

"Alright then, I suppose I'll get going then. It was a pleasure meeting you Ryou. I'll see you again, quite soon." Kaoru said as he began to walk away from the plaza.

'Tomonari, you should have told me the boy was Haseo! I wouldn't have scared him as much today!' Kaoru's voice boomed in Tomonari's mind.

'You should have learned it yourself, I saw the way you dug in his mind for information on where he lives, where he goes to school!' Tomonari rebutted.

'Nevertheless, clean up the mess I left. I know you want to keep him safe. Help me help you.' Kaoru said and the voice disappeared.

Tomonari looked at the two scared brothers, this would be a long night,

"So, how about that Kaoru, huh?"

Yuuichi looked down and mumbled,

"He was scary, I thought he'd do something to Ryou."

"YOU were scared!? That guy freaked me out! I mean the way he LOOKED at me, I thought I was going to get eaten or something!" Ryou exclaimed.

"No, he wouldn't eat you. But Ryou, that guy…keep your distance with him. He isn't exactly the safest person you can stay with. Just keep that in mind." Tomonari said quietly, staring at Ryou.

Ryou's eyes stared back at Tomonari's until they were caught.

"What do you mean…?" Ryou began before he earned a dazed look in his eyes.

Ryou's body fell limp on the ground and Yuuichi ran to him,

"Ryou, Ryou, are you okay!?" Yuuichi shook the boy and looked to Tomonari for help.

"Don't worry, he's fine. He's just shaken up from earlier. Let's just head back. It's fine." Tomonari looked back at Yuuichi with gentle eyes.

Yuuichi nodded and picked up Ryou, carrying him in his arms. Tomonari watched the elder brother struggle with the younger until he came up and picked up Ryou and carried him over his shoulder. Yuuichi nodded in acknowledgement silently thanking Tomonari.

Once they arrived home, Tomonari placed Ryou on his bed and walked Yuuichi to the sofa in the living room. He placed Yuuichi's head on his lap and began to stroke his chestnut brown hair.

"Are you alright?" Tomonari asked.

"Yeah, I should be fine. I'm worried about Ryou though." Yuuichi mumbled into Tomonari's lap.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Tomonari answered kissing Yuuichi on the cheek gently.

Yuuichi slipped into unconsciousness as Tomonari thought of a plan to try and help Ryou. Unbeknownst to Tomonari, Kaoru was plotting his own methods of how to capture Ryou and make him his.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Wow. 8 Pages. I'm impressed and upset about that. I honestly did NOT know how to end this chapter, so I suppose I just sort of let it go. I'm on a sugar high right now. Laughs sheepishly. I can't help it, the Starbucks Mocha Frappucchino does that to me. Especially since I haven't had any in MONTHS. Well, I'm going to get started on chapter 4, hopefully I'll get it done quickly. Suspenseful moments ahead! BOO!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everybody! Hope you didn't wait too long for this. If you did, then I'm sorry. I'm going later today to see Cloverfield. I've heard good things though. If you don't remember the real names of anyone, then please check out chapter 3. If I add other people, I'll put their names up here. Thanks! Cloverfield was good; I recommend it for those with non-weak stomachs. It had that suspenseful feeling to it practically during the whole movie (except the beginning). Lastly, I had to put my dog to sleep today (21.1.08) I'll miss her a lot and I doubt I'll have another pet like her.

Disclaimer: I do not own .Hack//G.U. Hopefully I own this plotline and is preferably in no way related to the Twilight series by Stephanie Meyer. Hopefully.

Recap:

"Are you alright?" Tomonari asked.

"Yeah, I should be fine. I'm worried about Ryou though." Yuuichi mumbled into Tomonari's lap.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Tomonari answered kissing Yuuichi on the cheek gently.

Yuuichi slipped into unconsciousness as Tomonari thought of a plan to try and help Ryou. Unbeknownst to Tomonari, Kaoru was plotting his own methods of how to capture Ryou and make him his.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ryou woke up in his bed and looked around. He didn't remember going into bed last night, he didn't remember anything from last night. It was all a big blur after the fact that Tomonari had come over. Ryou got out of bed and walked into the living room, Yuuichi was sleeping with his head on Tomonari's lap. Tomonari looked at Ryou and waved.

Tomonari did the 'come hither' thing with his index finger and whispered,

"So, how are you doing Ryou? Sleep well?"

"I guess so. What happened? Why don't I remember last night?" Ryou whispered back, watching Yuuichi shift in his sleep.

"You had a tad too much sugar, don't worry nothing happened. We were all just goofing off. So what're you doing today?" Tomonari asked, trying to get Ryou's mind off of last night.

Ryou put his hand on his head and replied,

"I'm meeting Endrance offline. Do you have any idea what he's like?"

"Yeah, I know him offline. He's a…friend of mine. His name's Kaoru and he's a blonde. He might scare you, but he means well I suppose." Tomonari answered as he watched Ryou shiver.

Ryou's mind instantly flashed to a blonde boy, he couldn't remember ever meeting him, but he felt very strongly that Kaoru was that blonde.

"Did I meet him at all yesterday?" Ryou asked.

"Actually, yeah you did. …Why?" Tomonari replied, looking at Ryou intensely.

Ryou shook his head and answered,

"There's this image of him, I think. I'm not sure if it is, but I just have this feeling that it's him."

'I didn't clear his mind thoroughly enough. I'm not sure if this is good, or if it's bad.' Tomonari thought, trying to see if the pros outweighed the cons, or not.

'Then clear it. Hmm, I suppose I made my influence on him too big. Oops.' Kaoru butted in Tomonari's mind.

'It's just like you Kaoru. Well, did you at least feed?' Tomonari asked, hoping his Ryou wasn't going to die, in the bad way at least.

'Don't worry; I took care of that already. He'll be fine until I change him.' Kaoru replied before disappearing for Tomonari's mind.

"Did you hear me at all?" Ryou asked in a peeved tone.

'What's wrong with him? I've asked him twice if Kaoru's an okay person.' Tomonari heard as he read Ryou's thoughts.

"Yeah I'm sorry, I was deep in thought. But yeah, Kaoru's an okay person, I guess. He may seem a bit,…dominate, sometimes. But it's nothing to really worry about. You'll be fine." Tomonari answered, feeling a twinge of guilt practically lying to Ryou.

Tomonari didn't know Ryou all that well, but he felt a tug to protect the boy. Aside from the obvious reason that Ryou was Yuuichi's younger brother. However, he really didn't want to go against Kaoru's wishes. The last person to do that, a couple years ago, well, he's dead and buried now. Kaoru was the supposed leader of their group, nobody went against him, at least not if they wanted to live.

Ryou glanced at Tomonari with suspicious eyes,

"Alright. If you say so."

Tomonari glanced at the clock, it was 10:35. Ryou followed his eyes and muttered a LONG strand of selected words under his breath. Tomonari looked at him and laughed quietly.

"What's so funny? I'm missing school." Ryou asked in a loud whisper.

"Don't worry; I called you out of school. You're fine." Tomonari answered, trying to shift his legs under Yuuichi.

"Really? Did you have any problems calling me out? Normally the women there don't even believe Yuuichi's my brother." Ryou asked, quite surprised.

"They're not actually that bad. They think I'm a cousin from America that you're showing Tokyo to. So now you just have to lie about your day out to them." Tomonari smirked, he would be waiting to see how Ryou got out of this one.

"Oh, you don't mind if I use your phone again, do you?" Tomonari asked, remembering his engagement with Kaoru later on.

"No, it's fine. There's another one in the kitchen if you don't want Yuuichi to hear your conversation. I'll bring him to his room." Ryou suggested and went to pick up his brother.

Tomonari easily lifted the chestnut-brown haired boy,

"I've got him, where's his room?"

Tomonari followed Ryou through the hallway and turned into the pale green room. He should've known this was his room. He placed Yuuichi on the bed and walked towards the phone in the kitchen and dialed the number.

Ring Ring Ri-

"Hello?" An irritated voice that was Kaoru's answered.

"Hi, I was wondering if I didn't have to go with you later today. Is that alright?" Tomonari asked, slightly worried.

Tomonari heard silence, he wondered if he'd have to read Kaoru's mind.

"…It's fine. You're with them still, aren't you? Tell me, how'd your work turn out?" Kaoru asked, interest in his voice.

"It's fine. He remembered how you long, of course. He was worried about how you are, but aside from that, he remembers nothing of last night. If you don't mind, I'd like to spend the day with Ryou, to make his last…human…day,…decent." Tomonari suggested.

Tomonari knew that even when Ryou was a vampire he would still do stuff the same. It was just, you couldn't really feel the same way about things. You always had to worry about feeding, staying alive when other vampires…'visited', and to take it easy with your…powers. Everything else was practically the same.

"I understand. I'll allow it, just don't drink from the boy. If there's ANYTHING wrong with him, it'll be your and your boyfriend's heads." Kaoru answered and hung up the phone.

Great, so much for warning Ryou. Would he really have warned the boy though? It wasn't 100 percent his business. Whatever Kaoru did, it was his business. Unless he shoved it in the open, which he didn't do too often. But nevertheless, Tomonari knew the boy couldn't be saved, however he'd be there for the boy. He'd help Ryou learn the ropes of survival, and teach him all about feeding.

He'd do a better job than Kaoru had done for him.

Tomonari put the phone back on the receiver, he didn't want to bring back memories of the past. They were too emotional. Tomonari walked up to Ryou, who was sitting in the living room, and crouched in front of him.

"Well, we're both free today. What do you thing of spending some bonding time together? We're going to be with each other a lot. I want to get to know you. Is that alright?" Tomonari asked, knowing the way he phrased the question sounded a little…weird.

"Um…sure? It's alright with me, but what about Yuuichi?" Ryou asked, glancing down the hallway.

"He'll be fine. I doubt he's going to wake up for awhile. He was really tired last night." Tomonari answered and began moving toward the front door.

Ryou followed, removing his slippers and putting on his gym shoes. Tomonari had arrived only a few moments before Ryou, but he was already ready. They walked outside and locked the door. Luckily Ryou had his wallet, keys and cell phone in his pocket still from last night.

"So Ryou, what would you like to do?" Tomonari asked then mentally added, 'For your last day of being alive?'

"I don't know. Do you have any preferences?" Ryou asked, his mind drawing a blank.

"I don't know. What I like to when I'm out with friends and they ask me what I'd like to do, is I like to think of today as my last day. So, what do you want to do for YOUR last day?" Tomonari asked, man he was sounding stupid today.

Ryou raised his eyebrow and looked at him,

"If today WAS my last day, I'd like to get laid."

Ryou began laughing and Tomonari joined in. He would like hanging out with Ryou, he would like it a lot. Ryou's mood swings were…different. One minute he looked like he'd try and kick your ass, the next he was joking around in a perverse manner. This would be very fun.

"Yeah, that'd be nice. But no really, what would you like to do? Preferably in budget please." Tomonari asked again.

Ryou looked at Tomonari with an idiotic grin plastered on his face and said,

"Well how about we go to a strip club."

"Ryou, a strip club in the morning? Only people with no lives go to strip clubs in the morning. You can do better than that." Tomonari replied, he was starting to fear for Ryou.

If there was anything that Tomonari had learnt it was that Horniness plus Kaoru did NOT equal anything good. At all.

Ryou removed his grin,

"Alright then, what do you think would be good?"

"I don't know. It's not my last day, remember? Now pick something you like to do, other than strip clubs." Tomonari said as he lightly shoved Ryou.

"Yeah, yeah. How about an arcade? I'm not sure of what else to pick." Ryou answered, for some odd reason he was feeling embarrassed.

"Sure, why not. As a matter of fact, I know a great arcade." Tomonari thought aloud, grinning darkly.

"Umm…" Ryou began before Tomonari raced off.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kaoru was becoming bored. He knew he would see Ryou again in about 6 hours, but that was too long. Not even playing The World was helping. Kaoru logged off, and laid on his bed.

'Wherever shall I take my little Ryou?' He began to plot darkly. 'Hmm, what about The Warehouse?'

Kaoru remembered back to when he was taken to The Warehouse, he was still human back then. The Warehouse was a large building near the docks where vampire raves were held. A vampire would bring his prey, and change him there. It was the perfect place since no humans knew about it.

Kaoru moved his hand over his neck and gently rubbed his skinned-over mark. Remembering how it had happened, he still wasn't sure why HE was chosen, but nevertheless, he was.

He picked himself off his bed and went to his closet. There was so much black and 'gothic' colors, it would make a prep faint. He went through his clothes and took out a pair of black leather pants.

'Now, what to wear for a top…' Kaoru thought as he rummaged through a dresser.

Kaoru held up a black fishnet top and a long sleeved tight white shirt. He tossed the white shirt on his bed and the black fishnet on his dresser, and went back to searching for a shirt. Finally he pulled out a tight black t-shirt and went to go change.

He exited the bathroom connected to his bedroom and walked to a full-length mirror. He examined his outfit; the black leather pants, black fishnet and tight black shirt looked good but he would add accessories. He walked back to the dresser and examined the contents of a shoe box. There were chains, rings, spiked jewelry and other shiny objects. He pulled out some chains and attached them to his pants, put a spiked bracelet around his left wrist and silver rings on his long, thin fingers.

Kaoru looked at the clock again; it was 2:37, about 4 more hours. Kaoru sighed, why did waiting have to take so long? He decided to play a masochistic game.

'Tomonari, what's Ryou wearing?' Kaoru asked in a playful tone.

Kaoru waited a couple seconds before Tomonari answered,

'Dark blue jeans, a black long sleeved shirt and black gym shoes. Why?'

'Take him home when you're done. I want him to look pretty when we go to The Warehouse.' Kaoru replied, smirking at the mental image of Ryou.

'Kaoru why?! He shouldn't go! You should claim him first, someone else might if you don't! Or worse, he'll figure out and he might kill himself.' Tomonari yelled back.

'Tsk. Tsk. Like I'd let anyone but myself get to Ryou. Have some faith. Now, take him home. I want to see him look pretty. Besides, you should take your femme. I'm sure he'd like to be changed by you.' Kaoru said as he examined himself in the mirror.

An image of Kaoru in his outfit appeared in Tomonari's mind,

'So, how do I look?' Kaoru asked impatiently.

Tomonari examined the image thoroughly and answered,

'You look good. I'll try and get an outfit together for him.'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Alright, so Ryou. I just got off the phone with Kaoru, apparently you're going to a rave with him. I'm going with you. Do you have any clothes for a rave?" Tomonari asked as he exited the bathroom.

Ryou looked at him suspiciously. Tomonari was not in the bathroom long enough to hold a conversation. As a matter of fact he had only walked in the restroom two minutes before walking back out. …Whatever.

"No, I don't. I'm not really the rave type person in case you missed that." Ryou answered.

"Yes, I suppose so. Alright, let's go get you some clothes then." Tomonari answered and dragged him into the first clothes store that wasn't for preps.

Tomonari looked through the clothes, getting occasional commentary from Kaoru, as Ryou followed him. He picked up black leather pants but put them back when Ryou shot him a glare.

"I am NOT wearing leather. They are uncomfortable as HELL." Ryou answered as Tomonari looked at him in a confused manner.

Tomonari kept his confused looked and replied,

"They're not that bad. You get used to them actually. But alright, how about Tripp pants?"

"Maybe." Ryou answered as his eyes wandered onto a pair that was black with neon green straps with silver skulls hanging on them.

Tomonari followed his gaze and looked at the pants. They weren't that bad, and Ryou did have that punk look to him. He could pull it off.

'Alright, I SUPPOSE he could wear them. I wanted him to wear leather though.' Kaoru's voice echoed in Tomonari's head.

Tomonari rolled his eyes and went over to the pants, Ryou followed and picked out his size. He went into the dressing room and tried them on to see if they fit. He walked out of the dressing room. They looked alright on him, but leather would've been better.

They continued to walk around the store, pants in hand, until they walked up to a long sleeved black and neon green shirt. Ryou picked out his size and they carried on. They looked through the rest of the clothes and found nothing else. They went up to the cashier and paid for the clothes.

"Do you have a black t-shirt that might look good with this?" Tomonari asked as they left the store.

"No. Well, maybe. I don't know. I'd have to check at home. Are you going to bring Yuuichi too to this…rave?" Ryou asked as he tried to remember all the black clothing he owned.

"Yeah, I suppose I should. I'll ask him." Tomonari answered, he didn't want to bring Yuuichi, he wanted to keep him safe from this and allow the boy to choose if he wanted to be in the vampiric lifestyle.

When they arrived back at Ryou's they found Yuuichi awake and making dinner. Tomonari pulled Yuuichi off to the side and began to talk to him about the rave. Yuuichi, being the happy-go-lucky optimistic that he was, agreed merrily to join them at the rave.

"Alright. I've got some rave clothes at my house that might fit you Yuui-chan. I'll probably find some accessories for you too, Ryou. But we have to leave right after dinner to get to my house and not be late getting to Kaoru. He gets really mad when people are late." Tomonari stated as they sat themselves for dinner.

The brothers nodded and they began to eat. After dinner the brothers shoved the dishes in the sink and headed toward the front door. Ryou put his rave clothes in a plastic bag and they put on their shoes and left after locking the door. They practically ran the ten blocks distance to get to Tomonari's mansion-like house.

As they entered the house, they removed their shoes and dashed upstairs to get to Tomonari's bedroom. Tomonari began tossing clothes, which he hoped would match and fit Yuuichi, on his bed and went to his dresser for silvery accessories for them both.

Ryou went to the bathroom, after being directed to where it was, and changed. When he returned he spotted a black shirt with a red Anarchy sign on the front.

"Try it on." Tomonari suggested as he placed clothes against Yuuichi to see if they'd match.

Ryou put the shirt on and moved over to the dresser and watched Tomonari work. Tomonari gave Yuuichi a set of black leather pants and forced him to change in the room and told him to remove him shirt, Yuuichi blushed but did so. Next he gave Yuuichi a black fishnet shirt and a short sleeve, low cut red shirt, which Yuuichi put on quickly. Lastly Tomonari gave him a black leather jacket, Yuuichi put that on quickly too. Tomonari quickly brushed some of Yuuichi's chestnut-brown hair over his right eye. Accessories were next.

Tomonari tossed Yuuichi a pair of black and red striped gloves and gave Ryou a silver chain necklace. He shooed the boys out, as he looked for clothes for himself. He emerged a few moments later with a white long-sleeved shirt under a black t-shirt and black leather pants. He wore silver rings on some of his fingers and dog collars around his neck. His dark-brown hair with blue highlight was brushed into a similar style to Yuuichi's except that Tomonari's bangs were over his right eye.

"Alright. Let's try and get to Kaoru's before he kills us." Tomonari said as they rushed down the stairs, into their shoes and quickly out the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I hope this chapter wasn't too rushed. I tried not to, but what with my dog dying and stuff I kind of wanted to get this out. I don't know if people are reading this (aside from one person) but if you are, please review! I want to know if I'm doing an okay job or not. Or maybe if there's some scenes you want me to do or not. I don't know. I'm working on chapter 5 as soon as I post this. Alright, catch ya later!


	5. RaveAwakening

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plotline.

Recap:

Ryou put the shirt on and moved over to the dresser and watched Tomonari work. Tomonari gave Yuuichi a set of black leather pants and forced him to change in the room and told him to remove him shirt, Yuuichi blushed but did so. Next he gave Yuuichi a black fishnet shirt and a short sleeve, low cut red shirt, which Yuuichi put on quickly. Lastly Tomonari gave him a black leather jacket, Yuuichi put that on quickly too. Tomonari quickly brushed some of Yuuichi's chestnut-brown hair over his right eye. Accessories were next.

Tomonari tossed Yuuichi a pair of black and red striped gloves and gave Ryou a silver chain necklace. He shooed the boys out, as he looked for clothes for himself. He emerged a few moments later with a white long-sleeved shirt under a black t-shirt and black leather pants. He wore silver rings on some of his fingers and dog collars around his neck. His dark-brown hair with blue highlight was brushed into a similar style to Yuuichi's except that Tomonari's bangs were over his right eye.

"Alright. Let's try and get to Kaoru's before he kills us." Tomonari said as they rushed down the stairs, into their shoes and quickly out the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They reached Kaoru's house a couple of seconds before 6:00. Kaoru opened the door before they rang the doorbell.

"Tomonari, always a few seconds early. Ryou, you look delightful." Kaoru began as he took in Ryou's outfit. "Ready for the rave?"

Ryou looked at Kaoru before replying,

"Um sure. I don't really DO raves though."

"That's fine. Don't worry too much about it. Would you like something before we go?" Kaoru asked.

Before Ryou got a chance to answer Tomonari intercepted the question,

"He's fine. Don't worry about him."

"Right then. Let's go." Kaoru glared at Tomonari before they began to leave.

A limousine quickly drove up to the sidewalk and the door was opened by the chauffer. The group got in and they drove in silence to The Warehouse. After about 20 minutes the group arrived. Kaoru walked out and draped his arm around Ryou's shoulder.

Ryou looked peeved at Kaoru and asked in a sarcastic tone,

"Can I help you?"

Kaoru smirked at him before answering,

"Actually yes you can. But later, not now. I'm actually saving you right now. The people in there can be quite…lustful when new people come in. If you're with me you'll be fine."

Tomonari took Yuuichi's hand and followed quickly behind Kaoru. A buff looking bouncer stood at the door but quickly moved when he spotted Kaoru. They entered the loud warehouse and watched all the people grind and rave to the loud bass-thumping music. Kaoru moved with ease through the ravers until he was in the middle of the dance floor.

Ryou watched the dancers with a sort of, excitement. He wasn't use to this at all, and yet it felt so…inviting. He began to move with the music, swaying his hips lightly. Tomonari and Yuuichi were already beginning to grind to the beat and Kaoru had somehow disappeared from sight.

After a few minutes, Kaoru reappeared behind Ryou and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist. He followed Ryou's hip movements and nipped at his ear. Ryou moaned lightly and moved his body closer to Kaoru's.

A thought came across Ryou's mind but was quickly disbanded, he enjoyed the intimacy too much to be worrying about just meeting the guy yesterday. Kaoru's mouth moved closer to his neck as he began leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down it.

Ryou moaned louder as Kaoru leaned into Ryou's ear and whispered,

"Shall we go somewhere more, private?"

Ryou snapped out of his trance, every cell in his body was on high alert.

"No thanks. I'm good here." Ryou answered as he decided that he wanted to move to the wall.

Ryou tried to move, but Kaoru's grip tightened. Kaoru moved to Ryou's neck and nuzzled it.

"Alright, I was wondering, Ryou. Do you like me in the way that you're thinking I mean now?" Kaoru asked, breathing on his ear.

Ryou blushed brightly, too shocked to answer. At least not right now. Kaoru'd forcibly get his answer at least by the end of the night.

"Well Ryou?" Kaoru asked again, swaying with Ryou's hips.

"I…I don't know. Why are you asking me? We're not even going out." Ryou answered once he regained his senses.

Kaoru nipped lightly on Ryou's neck, but not enough to break skin,

"Because I'd like to go out with you Ryou. I'll take care of you Ryou. I promise."

"You're asking me out?!" Ryou asked shocked and stopped moving.

"Yes, I am." Kaoru answered and stopped his movements too.

The blood raced to Ryou's face and somehow all other noise was silenced. He could only hear a ringing noise in his ears. His heart began to race and he swallowed hard. He turned around in Kaoru's grip and stared at the boy.

There was an attraction to Kaoru, he had to admit. Kaoru had sheer beauty radiating off of him. There were no physical imperfections at all, and that's what scared him. He was perfect, literally.

Kaoru chuckled and kissed Ryou's forehead.

"You're very easy to read, Ryou. Would you like to go out with me?"

Ryou glared at the boy and reluctantly answered,

"…Yes."

Kaoru smirked and let go of Ryou while walking with him toward a wall away from the speakers,

"There's something I must ask you though. Would you die for me?"

Ryou widened his eyes, severely taken back,

"We're going out now and you're asking if I'd die for you!? I barely know you!"

Kaoru lowered his glance and almost pouted,

"I know. But would you?"

"I don't know! That isn't the kind of question you bring up right after asking someone out you know!" Ryou practically yelled, still out of surprise.

Kaoru smirked,

"That's not what you're thinking, is it?"

Ryou took a step back, shocked,

"How would you know?!"

"Because I'm dead." Kaoru answered and poked Ryou's head with his index finger.

Ryou slumped against Kaoru as he fell into a deep slumber. Kaoru picked Ryou up and carried him toward Tomonari. The crowd parted as Kaoru passed through, realizing what Kaoru was going to do. Tomonari looked at Kaoru who was walking toward them and stopped dancing, Yuuichi, of course, stopped too.

"Kaoru, what's wrong with Ryou?" Yuuichi asked, Tomonari looked away.

"He's not feeling well. We're going to leave, so he's going to stay at my house for the night." Kaoru answered.

Yuuichi frowned, but couldn't disagree. He watched Kaoru carry his brother out of The Warehouse and glanced at Tomonari.

"Is Ryou going to be okay Tomonari?" Yuuichi asked.

"In his own way he will." Tomonari answered.

"What's going to happen? Will Ryou be okay?" Yuuichi asked again, getting anxious.

Tomonari took Yuuichi's hand and dragged him out of the ravers towards the wall Kaoru and Ryou had stood at. Tomonari leaned close to Yuuichi and kissed him.

"Yuuichi, before I tell you anything, I NEED your word on something." Tomonari began, he hadn't wanted to get Yuuichi involved, but there wasn't anyway he could change his fate. "Yuuichi, you'd need to die before I tell you. Will you die for me?"

"Die? Tomonari, I don't understand. But yes, I'd die for you. Please tell me what's going to happen to Ryou." Yuuichi answered, grabbing Tomonari's shirt in a death hold.

Tomonari looked around cautiously before moving his mouth to Yuuichi's ear,

"Not here, let's go for a walk."

Yuuichi nodded and followed Tomonari outside. They walked quickly toward a forest and Tomonari jumped onto a branch. He landed on it with ease and sat down. He motioned for Yuuichi to join him, but Yuuichi declined his offer. Tomonari bent down and picked up Yuuichi anyway, placing him on the branch beside him.

"Yuuichi, you're going to die tonight. You'll know far too much and you can't be allowed to live after knowing. Are you ready, or do you want to back out?" Tomonari asked, his voice clearly serious.

"Yes, I want my brother safe. I don't care if I die, I want him to be alright." Yuuichi answered courageously.

Tomonari nodded and began to explain.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kaoru knocked on the front door of his house and the door quickly opened.

"Welcome back Master Kaoru." His parental-type slaves answered automatically.

"Hn. I'll be in my room with my new…play-toy. Don't bother us." Kaoru replied and fluidly walked to his room.

"Yes Master Kaoru." They replied and left.

Kaoru opened the door to his room and walked to the door and placed Ryou on it lightly. Kaoru moved his mouth to Ryou's neck and licked it. He lightly pricked his skin with an enlarged fang, and licked the blood that dripped down Ryou's off-white neck.

Kaoru nearly moaned. Who knew Ryou's blood tasted so…delicious. Man he knew how to pick his prey. Kaoru dug his fangs into Ryou's neck and feed on the rest of his succulent blood.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tomonari had finished explaining to Yuuichi about how to change a human into a vampire when Yuuichi asked his question,

"So is that what he's doing to my brother?"

"No. It's what he's done to your brother. And unfortunately, it's what I have to do to you. You have to either be changed or die now that I told you about vampires." Tomonari sighed.

"I'll change. I'd rather not die." Yuuichi looked at the ground in fear.

"It won't hurt. Don't worry, I'll make sure." Tomonari reassured him, placing his hand on Yuuichi's shoulder.

"Alright. But after I'll be able to save Ryou right? I won't die in the sunlight or something, right?" Yuuichi asked.

Tomonari rolled his eyes and scoffed,

"Did I spontaneously combust earlier? Sheesh. You mortals and your stories. Now, are you ready?"

Yuuichi nodded and shut his eyes tightly. Tomonari sank his fangs in and drank from him. They stayed in the tree until every last bit of Yuuichi's blood was extracted. Tomonari placed Yuuichi in his lap and held him. There was only one thing he forgot to mention to Yuuichi, he wouldn't wake up for awhile.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning Ryou woke up with a sharp pain in his neck, and on a king-sized bed. A mess of blonde-hair began moving when Ryou tried to get up.

"Go back to bed; you're still recovering from the change." The blonde-haired person said.

"Where…where am I?" Ryou asked, his voice dry.

The blonde turned to look at Ryou, it was Kaoru.

"You're in my room. You've been here since last night, you passed out at the rave." Kaoru answered, he sounded sleepy.

"Oh, wait, what change?" Ryou asked, his focus changed on a new subject.

Kaoru moved atop the boy and whispered seductively in his ear,

"My dear little Ryou, you're a vampire. Same as me. In fact, I was the one who changed you. Now do be a good little companion and go to back to sleep, your body's still adjusting."

Ryou's jaw dropped. His hand immediately went to his mouth to feel for fangs. His canines were sharper than usual, but not fang-like.

Kaoru chuckled at his action,

"Your fangs won't enlarge until you're hungry. It's how they work. Don't believe the silly little human fairytales, they lied to you about a LOT of things."

Kaoru moved off Ryou before he could make him. Almost as if he could hear Ryou's thoughts. He shuddered. Surely THAT wasn't possible, wasn't it? Hell vampires were real, why should he doubt that Kaoru could read minds too. Ryou got off the bed and quickly moved to the full-length mirror.

He saw his reflection, okay, so that was a lie too. His eyes had turned a crimson, which really brought out how dark his hair was, and his skin was pale. No it wasn't pale, it was a deathly white. It made sense, he was dead.

Suddenly Kaoru's voice popped in Ryou's head,

'Like what you see?'

Ryou turned around, Kaoru's eyebrow was up,

"Did you say that…in my mind?"

'You mean like this? It's one of the perks of being a vampire. I can read your mind, and talk to you like this.'

Ryou had watched Kaoru's lips the entire time, they hadn't moved. His eyes widened and he unconsciously took a step back.

"Aw, I'm scaring you. Alright, I suppose I'll talk with my mouth until you get used to the idea of using your thoughts." Kaoru sighed as he moved towards Ryou.

Ryou froze, he hated to say this, but he was afraid. Every part of his body screamed for him to move away from Kaoru, but he couldn't. He didn't understand; his mind told him to leave, but it also told him that he had to stay. What was wrong with him?

"Ryou,…you can't run from me when I want you here. I made you what you are now, your body can't help but listen to what I want." Kaoru answered.

Ryou looked at him shocked and remembered Kaoru's explanation of telepathy,

"Can't you at least wait until I ask my questions?"

Kaoru chuckled,

"You weren't going to ask me it. You should know that."

"Whatever." Ryou mumbled, "So what do you want me to do anyway? You must have SOME reason why you decided to change ME into a vampire."

"I like you Ryou, that's all." Kaoru answered.

"That's all? THAT'S ALL?! You took away everything from me, only because YOU LIKED ME?! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! THIS HAS GOT TO BE A DREAM! You took away my life, my…blood, Yuuichi, EVERYTHING! I've GOT to be dreaming! SOMEBODY WAKE ME UP!" Ryou screamed as he began to pace.

"Ryou," Kaoru started softly, "You're not asleep. This is real. Don't worry about your old life, it wasn't all that interesting anyway. And your brother, Yuuichi, Tomonari changed him last night. He's fine. In fact, he's looking for you. And if it's any consolation to you, your blood was delicious."

"YOU SICK FREAK! I HOPE YOU DIE!" Ryou screamed, willing his body to run.

Kaoru shook his head slowly,

"You don't mean that. You want to stay here with me; you were practically CALLING me to give you an escape from your repetition of boring everyday life."

Ryou sunk onto the bed and sighed. Kaoru was right; he did want an exit of his daily life, but he was thinking he'd go to America or England or do something like that. Vampirism wasn't an option he thought of.

Suddenly Kaoru looked towards his bedroom door. There was a small knock followed by a feminine voice.

"Master Kaoru, Tomonari and a boy named Yuuichi are at the door. Should we send them away?"

Kaoru looked towards Ryou, whose eyes had brightened and replied,

"No. Send them in."

Ryou watched the door for a few minutes before it opened revealing Tomonari and a pale, crimson-eyed Yuuichi. Before Ryou could stop himself, he ran up and hugged his brother. Yuuichi waited a second to realize what was happening before hugging his brother back.

Tomonari was relieved that Ryou wasn't harmed then went to glare at Kaoru,

"You shouldn't have done it Kaoru. Do you know how much damage could've been caused?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I'm sorry for stopping here. I really am stuck, and I wanted to put something up soon since I haven't put anything for Sometimes, Somedays, Always With You. And I really do feel horrible about it. I wanted to post chapter 11, but I'm at a stand still. For now at least. I have a feeling that I'm going to get back in the groove sometime this week. You'll, sadly to say, just have to bare with me on this. I hope you like my chapter though. And thank you sooooooo much for commenting The Melodious Keys of Flame. I just about had a party once I read your comment. I was so happy that someone decided to comment about it. Thanks again!


	6. Chapter 6

"Master Kaoru, Tomonari and a boy named Yuuichi are at the door

"Master Kaoru, Tomonari and a boy named Yuuichi are at the door. Should we send them away?"

Kaoru looked towards Ryou, whose eyes had brightened and replied,

"No. Send them in."

Ryou watched the door for a few minutes before it opened revealing Tomonari and a pale, crimson-eyed Yuuichi. Before Ryou could stop himself, he ran up and hugged his brother. Yuuichi waited a second to realize what was happening before hugging his brother back.

Tomonari was relieved that Ryou wasn't harmed then went to glare at Kaoru,

"You shouldn't have done it Kaoru. Do you know how much damage could've been caused?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kaoru looked at Tomonari and raised an eyebrow,

"Of course I know what could've happened. The point is that it didn't."

"I know it didn't, but still." Tomonari replied angrily.

"You're only upset because this is your beau's brother. You were telling me to get a mate anyway and now I have one. Be happy, Tomonari." Kaoru grinned as he figuratively 'hit the nail on the head'.

"N-nevertheless! You should've asked him. Gotten his approval. SOMETHING!" Tomonari shouted after recovering from Kaoru's truth.

Kaoru frowned,

'I did get his permission. He said he would die for me, same as your Yuuichi did.'

'Still.' Tomonari tried but nothing could come to mind.

"Still nothing Tomonari; the point is that he's a vampire now, and my mate at that. Drop it; I will take care of him. I always take care of what's mine." Kaoru stated firmly, putting his arm around Ryou's wrist.

Ryou glared, what was he? A possession? AW HELL NAW! He was no one's THING, not even his parent's! But as he tried to talk, numbness washed over him stopping his every movement. His mind screamed to his body to move, talk do SOMETHING but his body just wouldn't respond.

Tomonari looked sadly at Ryou. He tried to break Kaoru's connection with Ryou, but they were too strongly bonded.

Kaoru grinned at Tomonari,

"You can't break my bonds. They're too strong for you. However, I'll give Ryou a choice after a month's time; he'll be able to choose whether or not to stay with me. If he decides he doesn't want me, I'll break his bond, and he can come and go as he pleases. If he decides to stay, then you must leave us alone unless dear Ryou goes to you. How does that sound?"

Tomonari looked at Ryou who looked like he would cry. Ryou did deserve a better say in this, nobody asked him for his opinion, and nobody told him what would happen to him.

Tomonari nodded and answered,

"Fine, one month. But you had better stay true to your word."

"Tomonari, do I ever break my promises?" Kaoru asked, eyeing his Ryou.

"No, you don't." Tomonari answered as he kept his eyes on Ryou.

Yuuichi stepped forward and stared at Ryou,

"But what about school? What about our parents? What about his original life?"

Kaoru shrugged,

"He may keep his human life if he chooses, I don't mind. But if he does choose that life, he's mine after school and on weekends."

"F-fine. I'm keeping my regular life. I need to finish school and get my diploma; otherwise I wasted years of my life for nothing." Ryou answered getting up again.

Kaoru kept his arm around Ryou and replied,

"That's fine with me, but as soon as school lets out, you come straight here. Otherwise I'll come seek you out, and you DON'T want THAT happening. Now, you two be gone. I'm through with your conversations. I want to be alone with Ryou so we can get to know each other more."

Tomonari and Yuuichi walked out of the room and began walking for the door. As they left the house they looked at each other before hoping they had made the best decision. Tomonari walked Yuuichi back to his house. Yuuichi would need someone to talk to, and Tomonari was just the person to do it. He had been through a lot the past few days, and would need to relax.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After Tomonari and Yuuichi left, Ryou tried to get out of Kaoru's hold only to find out that Kaoru had a grip of steel.

Kaoru chuckled and held Ryou closer to him,

"Silly Ryou, I'm not letting you go just yet. I want to teach you about your new, strengths."

"Strengths? What do you mean?" Ryou stopped his struggling to hear what Kaoru would say.

Kaoru laid his head upon Ryou's and began softly,

"Since you're a vampire now, your strength has improved greatly. Vampires could lift buildings if they wanted to, it would just cause too much of a scene. You also get heightened sense such as hearing, sight and smell. You can of course talk to me in your mind, but for others like Tomonari, you'd need more practice. Lastly, some vampires gain extra powers such as power over flame or water. Who knows, you may be one of those few that gain an extra power."

Very people gain Ryou's attention and excitement, Kaoru did it in a heartbeat.

"Train me now! I want to gain power, and get stronger!" Ryou practically yelled and pinned Kaoru to the bed.

Kaoru grinned and shook his head,

"I'll train you, but not today. You just changed last night; your body still needs to get accustomed to its changes. Wait until tomorrow. But you have to do something for me."

Ryou eyed him suspiciously,

"What is it?"

"Give me a chance to be with you, don't jump to conclusions. Act like none of this happened. Let me be your boyfriend." Kaoru said softly.

Ryou was taken back, he hadn't asked for him to be his sex slave like Ryou had though, but act like none of it had happened and be his boyfriend. That wouldn't be easy, especially the 'act like this never happened' part. But hell, it was a lot better than some of the things Ryou believed Kaoru would ask for.

Ryou thought for a few moments before asking,

"That's all you want?"

Kaoru nodded and answered,

"Yes, I want your life to be as normal as possible and I want to be with you."

"Fine; I'll do it, but we start tomorrow. No ifs, ands or buts." Ryou replied.

"That's fine with me." Kaoru answered before giving Ryou a quick peck on the lips.

Kaoru had wanted the kiss to last longer, but with Ryou being the angsty uke we all know he is, decided to make the kiss quick. Ryou stared at Kaoru as if he had threatened his virginity with a 20oz bottle of soda (we all know he wants it like that) and got off the bed.

"Hmm?" Kaoru asked as he watched the angsty teen.

"You…you kissed me." Ryou spat out.

"Yes, isn't that what people going out do to show affection?" Kaoru asked.

"Well yeah…but-" Ryou tried.

"And aren't we going out?" Kaoru continued.

"Yeah, but…" Ryou tried again.

"And don't you like me?" Kaoru added on.

"I do…" Ryou sighed and stopped, Kaoru had him.

Kaoru grinned and replied,

"Exactly."

"Well, does today count as my first day here or?" Ryou asked, not wanting to continue the previous conversation.

"I suppose it could if you want it to be." Kaoru muttered lightly.

"I do." Ryou answered quickly.

Kaoru sighed but reluctantly replied,

"Fine. Now, what do you want to do? Aside from train. I'd advise you rest, but I'm sure you wouldn't listen to that kind of advice."

"Hell no." Ryou replied and laid back into Kaoru's hold.

He really didn't want to touch the guy, but it was something about his scent that relieved him; not only that, but he was severely tired for some odd reason.

"Looks like you've had too much excitement. I think you should go to bed." Kaoru chuckled while stroking Ryou's cheek.

Ryou yawned as he disagreed,

"But I'm not tired."

"That may be true, but your body still needs to adjust. Whenever you wake up, we'll start training. Is that alright with you?" Kaoru asked.

Ryou groaned before answering,

"Fine, but right after I wake up."

"And after you eat." Kaoru interjected.

Ryou groaned again,

"Anything else you want me to do?"

Kaoru chuckled before answering,

"There are a few things I'd like you to do, but that's it for now."

After Kaoru let Ryou go, he stretched out and laid down on the bed. Kaoru had gotten up and closed the door as he left as Ryou tried to find a comfortable position. Kaoru's scent lingered even after he had left and Ryou figured it was his room he was in, but what wondered was why had Kaoru left when he wanted to stay with Ryou. Was Kaoru actually…decent? Those were Ryou's final thoughts before sleep overtook him.

Kaoru stayed in the hallway and listened to Ryou's breathing patterns change. He had wanted to stay with Ryou and watch him sleep; perhaps sleep with him, but he had things to do, people to kill, friends to meet with. Same old, same old.

Kaoru waited a few seconds before his mother-type servant appeared before him,

"How may I serve you Master Kaoru?"

"I'm being summoned, watch Ryou. If anything should injury him in ANY way I will send you into a never-ending pain." Kaoru answered as he bared his fangs.

"Of course Master Kaoru." She bowed and once again disappeared.

'You better. If anything were to happen to Ryou, I would kill myself; after seeking a revenge in my favor of course.' Kaoru thought before teleporting himself off.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I'm so sorry again for having taken sooooooo long to update. It's difficult as HELL to just try and all of a sudden jump in when you have no idea how to plot this stuff out. Honestly, I'm writing this stuff on the fly. But no, I really do feel horrible about it. I'm practically A.D.D. and I've got senior stuff going on for school. I'll try and update either another of this chapter or another preferably this week. I'm off for ACTs. God I hate those tests. Annoying little buggers if you ask me. Thanks for reading everyone!


	7. Drink Up

"I'm being summoned, watch Ryou

"I'm being summoned, watch Ryou. If anything should injury him in ANY way I will send you into a never-ending pain." Kaoru answered as he bared his fangs.

"Of course Master Kaoru." She bowed and once again disappeared.

'You better. If anything were to happen to Ryou, I would kill myself; after seeking a revenge in my favor of course.' Kaoru thought before teleporting himself off.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ryou woke up 5 hours later feeling rested, but his body severely ached; especially his neck. He heard a noise outside his door and turned to look at it. A few seconds later a knock was heard and he got up to open the door.

The women he had seen earlier telling Kaoru the Yuuichi and Tomonari were there stood at the door,

"May I get you something, Ryou-sama?"

"Probably not. Where's Kaoru, he told me he'd train me when I woke up." Ryou asked as he brought his hand to the back of his neck to try and massage it.

"He was summoned. May I get something for your body? You seem to be in pain." The woman replied.

"No I'm fine. Summoned for what?" Ryou asked after he removed his hand from his neck.

"You must if you're in pain. Master Kaoru wishes no pain to befall you. I do not know where Master Kaoru goes or what he does at his summons. The last slave that asked is no longer here." The woman answered.

Ryou looked at the woman and swallowed hard. Who the hell WAS Kaoru? Was he in the vampire mafia or something? 'Cause honestly, that was what the mafia did…or at least what they did in the movies.

"Then sure, aspirin is sounding pretty good right about now." Ryou said as he sighed.

The truth was; he was going to need it more for his upcoming headache.

Ryou laid in bed as he tried to figure out what Kaoru was doing. The female servant, who introduced herself to him as Kaoru's mother, had given him the aspirin a couple of hours ago, but it didn't seem to help his headache. He hadn't wanted to give the woman a hard time; he felt sort of sorry for her.

There was a knock at Kaoru's bedroom door before it opened. Ryou readjusted himself so that he could see who it was. Tomonari stood behind the door as Ryou got up to fully open it.

"Tomonari, what are you doing here?" Ryou asked as they pounded their fists together.

Tomonari check Ryou over before answering,

"I came to see how you were. It looked like you were gonna pass out last time I saw you."

"So,…how's Yuuichi?" Ryou asked.

"He's sleeping at your apartment. He's trying to get used to the change." Tomonari answered.

Ryou looked down and sighed,

"Oh."

Why did he have to make everyone's lives harder? If he hadn't have said that to Kaoru, then Yuuichi would've been fine. Nothing would've happened to any of them.

Tomonari noticed the anguish in Ryou's eyes and put an arm on his shoulder,

"Hey, don't worry Ryou, everything'll be fine. But in the meantime, you need to regain the blood you lost. Let's go feeding."

Ryou looked at Tomonari in shock,

"I don't want to drink someone else's blood. It's nasty."

Tomonari scoffed in a joking manner,

"Sorry my way of life offends you. But no, we're going to a vampire bar. It's the safest and easiest way."

Ryou nodded; this he could do. He doubted he would ever drink from a human, it wasn't right. It seemed like Tomonari understood, that was good. He was glad he had an ally, and a friend, in someone other than his brother.

They began walking out of the room but was stopped by Kaoru's mother,

"Tomonari-san, what may I ask are you doing with Ryou-sama?"

"I'm taking him to feed. Since Kaoru isn't here and Ryou needs blood, I'm taking it upon myself to see to his health." Tomonari answered.

Kaoru's mother nodded and opened the door for Tomonari and Ryou.

They walked downtown towards a bar but instead of entering they turned down an alley next to it towards a side door. Tomonari knocked on the door and Ryou noticed a piece of wood slide out of the way and a set of crimson eyes could be seen.

"Yeah, what'cha want?" A man in a thick accent asked.

"I was hoping to get something to drink." Tomonari replied making sure to show plenty of fang.

"You alone?" The man questioned.

"No, my friend's with me." Tomonari answered and stepped out of the way so the man could see Ryou.

His crimson eyes stared at Ryou waiting for him to do something until Ryou remembered that Tomonari showed his fangs. Ryou grinned and showed as much of his fangs as he could. The wood slide back into place and the door opened.

They walked inside and Ryou noted that it looked like any other bar; they only difference was that the stench of blood was everywhere. There weren't many vampires in there; Ryou thought it was because of the time, seeing as how it was only twilight now.

They moved up to the bar where a bubbly-looking female was bartending,

"What can I help you two with?"

"I'm fine, but today's my friend's first night. Get him something special." Tomonari answered.

The girl nodded and bounced towards the back.

Ryou, now being worried, looked towards Tomonari,

"What did you order me?"

Tomonari chuckled before answering,

"I got you a Bloody Mary."

"But I'm not old enough to drink!" Ryou exclaimed.

"Don't worry; she was too young to drink." Tomonari said before he and a few others around him started laughing.

It took Ryou a few moments to process that Tomonari was making a joke, or not. But Ryou stared at him incredulously.

"Lighten up Ryou, this life isn't so bad. Just make sure not to feed from people in the daylight or other things that would have humans question your mortality. Those are really the only rules." Tomonari mentioned as Ryou's drink appeared.

Ryou stared at it as if it were the most disgusting thing he had ever seen.

Tomonari noted this and put a hand on his shoulder,

"C'mon, you've got to drink it. It may not look very good, but it's very appetizing."

Just thinking about his need for blood made Ryou lick his lips subconsciously. He didn't want to, but his body **needed** it. He lifted the glass to his nose and smelled it. As he inhaled the scent, he swallowed the breath he had unconsciously been holding. He took a sip and swallowed hard. His headache he had been dealing with vanished.

He downed the rest of his drink in seconds and put it lightly on the bar-top and watched as a vampire sitting next to Tomonari nudged him with his elbow and chuckled,

"Hey Mikey, I think he likes it."

Tomonari shoved the vampire lightly and also chuckled,

"Shut up."

Ryou noticed that none of the vampires really fought. They all seemed…sated. He felt a warm content feeling in him. Is this what blood did, made them pacified? No wonder there really weren't any deaths. He listened to the music he had just noticed.

'_Love me cancerously, like a salt-sore soaked in the sea.  
"High maintenance" means you're a gluttonous queen,  
narcissistic and mean.  
Kill me romantically, fill my soul with vomit  
then ask me for a piece of gum.  
Bitter and dumb, you're my sugarplum  
you're awful, I love you...  
_

_She moves through moonbeams slowly  
She knows just how to hold me  
and when her edges soften, her body is my coffin.  
I know she drains me slowly  
She wears me down to bones in bed...  
must be the sign on my head, it says,  
"Oh love me dead!" Love me dead'_

Suddenly a pair of long arms wrapped and his waist and a voice huskily whispered in his ear,

"You seem pleased, did you enjoy the blood?"

'_You're a faith-healer on TV  
You're an office park without any trees  
corporate and cold, gushing for gold-leave me alone.  
You suck so passionately  
You're a parasitic, psycho, filthy creature  
finger-bangin' my heart.  
You call me up drunk, does the fun ever start?  
You're hideous...and sexy!_

_She moves through moonbeams slowly  
She knows just how to hold me  
and when her edges soften, her body is my coffin.  
I know she drains me slowly  
She wears me down to bones in bed...  
must be the sign on my head, it says,  
"Oh love me dead!" Love me dead'_

'Kaoru!' His mind thought as his body tingled.

Why was he feeling this way? Wasn't he supposed to hate Kaoru for turning him and destroying his life? For some strange reason he couldn't push his euphoria away and hate the blond.

'_Love me cancerously  
Brrrot-dot-da-d-da-da! Brrrot-dot-da-d-da-da!  
How's your new boy? Does he know about me?  
You've got the mark of the beast.  
You're born of a jackal! You're beautiful!_

_She moves through moonbeams slowly  
She knows just how to hold me  
and when her edges soften, her body is my coffin.  
I know she drains me slowly  
She wears me down to bones in bed...  
must be the sign on my head, it says,  
"Oh love me dead!" Love me dead_

_Wha' 'bout this sign on my head  
it says "Oh love me dead!"  
Love me dead! Love me dead! Love me dead!  
Oh...love me dead!'_

Kaoru, sensing his bliss, pulled him closer and began placing kisses on his neck. Ryou couldn't stand it. There was too much pleasure, too much **everything**. Ryou moaned lightly and pushed himself into Kaoru's touch.

Kaoru captured Tomonari's eyes and grinned wickedly.

He then gave one last kiss before whispering in Ryou's ear,

"Let's go back home."

Ryou was drowning in too many emotions and couldn't many sense of any of them. He tensed against Kaoru before choosing to listen. Ryou stood up and numbly walked back to Kaoru's house.

Ryou hadn't realized that Kaoru didn't follow him, but he did realize that he knew exactly where he was going. He knocked on the door, hoping Kaoru to be there, only to be greeted by his mother. He walked past her and entered Kaoru's room.

Ryou sat on Kaoru's bed and only waited seconds before there was a knock on the closed door. Ryou opened it and felt a burst of joy when he saw it was Kaoru. Kaoru entered and dropped a girl with sun-kissed skin and platinum hair. Ryou wasn't sure how long she had been dead, but she was.

"I brought take-out." Kaoru murmured and stared at the girl's body with lust.

Ryou stared at Kaoru and began glaring at the body. He didn't like the fact that she was getting his master's attention. He didn't like that he was getting jealous of a corpse. But importantly, he didn't like that he just thought of Kaoru as his master.

His thoughts turned back to the girl and an immeasurable anger surged through him. Without warning he jumped atop the girl and drained her as quickly as he could. Once he was done, he turned his attention back to Kaoru and lightly grabbed his jaw, making him face Ryou.

"Mine…" Ryou snarled as his eyes bore into Kaoru's.

Kaoru chuckled before wrapping one of his arms around Ryou's waist and the other tilting Ryou's neck,

"You've got that mistaken. You're actually mine."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hope you liked the chapter, it took practically forever to get an idea together. Brawr! I really hate when that happens. But yeah, I need to get started on my other chapters of different stories. Now I'm off to work on my next chapter of Fangs of White on my fictionpress account. It's my same penname too. Yay for easy remembrance! OOps! I completely forgot! The song is called 'Love Me Dead' by LUDO. I do not own it. Sorry.


	8. Ain't School Great?

Hello again everyone

Hello again everyone! I'm now writing from my brand new…LAPTOP! Yay! Claps. But anyway for those who read 'Sometimes, Somedays, Always With You' I have not given up. I swear! In fact I'm stuck and have no idea what to do. If you want to send suggestions, I'd be glad to hear them. Well anyway, on with the show!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

His thoughts turned back to the girl and an immeasurable anger surged through him. Without warning he jumped atop the girl and drained her as quickly as he could. Once he was done, he turned his attention back to Kaoru and lightly grabbed his jaw, making him face Ryou.

"Mine…" Ryou snarled as his eyes bore into Kaoru's.

Kaoru chuckled before wrapping one of his arms around Ryou's waist and the other tilting Ryou's neck,

"You've got that mistaken. You're actually mine."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As Kaoru finished, he plunged his fangs in Ryou's neck and drank heavily from him. Ryou whimpered under him, and in minutes collapsed on the bed panting. Kaoru looked over Ryou and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"You shouldn't have tried claiming me." Kaoru said before lying on the bed next to Ryou.

As soon as Ryou caught his breath he was captured by Kaoru's arms that held him close. Why had he acted like that? Something was wrong; he didn't want to own Kaoru. He didn't even want to be owned by him. There was something wrong with him; he didn't know what, but he'd ask Tomonari about it as soon as he had a chance.

Kaoru nuzzled into his neck and pulled him closer. Until he asked, he'd have to play 'Teddy Bear'. Surprisingly enough he found himself relaxing against the blonde until he fell asleep.

Ryou woke the next morning in Kaoru's arms; the only difference from last night was that he was holding Kaoru too. It took all his willpower not scream and spaz out of his hold; instead he, very politely, shoved Kaoru off of him and jumped out of the bed.

Ryou shuddered as he landed on the floor. Why had he jumped, he could've just slid off? He shuddered and left the room as quietly as he could. Once in the hallway he quickly left the house and ran to his. He didn't necessarily want to go to school, but as he had previously said; he wanted to finish his high school education.

Once inside he went straight to his room, grabbed his uniform and jumped into a nice warm shower. He noticed Yuuichi wasn't home; he guessed he had left last night to get ready for school too. The water felt great on his tense muscles. He finished showering and got dressed as quickly as he could before taking his school gear and leaving the house. As he left the house, he encountered someone he truly didn't wish to see.

"Why didn't you wake me before you left?" Kaoru asked, clearly hurt.

"Listen I have to go to school. If I don't go now, I'll be late." Ryou replied trying to side-step Kaoru.

"Then I'll walk you to school." Kaoru finalized.

Ryou was sure he couldn't argue with him. He was sure that even if he said no, Kaoru would follow him regardless.

"Fine, whatever. I just need to go, as in now." Ryou replied as he began walking to school quicker.

Kaoru easily kept in step with Ryou but was confused,

"If you're going to be late to school, why don't you just run?"

"Because I don't like running places, people get the wrong ideas and it's just awkward." Ryou answered remembering the last time he ran to school.

Kaoru smirked and began to pull on Ryou's sleeve,

"Try running now, vampires run faster than the human eye can see. They can't get the wrong impression if they can't see anything."

Ryou shrugged, it was possible that humans wouldn't be able to see them. He began running and took quick notice that he was moving in a blur. He burst out in laughter and received a strange look from Kaoru. He shook it off and dashed towards school, followed by Kaoru.

Once they arrived Kaoru grabbed hold of Ryou's shoulders and looked him in the eye,

"I want you to come straight to my house after school. I'm giving you twenty minutes before all hell breaks loose, and I come looking for you. Understood?"

"I like your boyfriend Misaki, if I dated him would he act like my mother too?" A tall boy laughed as he passed the two and walked through the school gates.

"So he's gay? I wondered what his problem was." A short girl added as she and three other girls passed by.

"Whatever Kaoru, I'll be there. Just go away." Ryou answered as he entered the school gates, both peeved and embarrassed.

'Great now they think I'm gay. And after all I've done to stay out of everyone's conversations. Crap.' Ryou sighed as he walked down the hallway to his locker.

"So, who is that boy anyway?" Ryou's close, and only, friend Richard asked.

Ryou stared at Richard, his jet black hair now in a Marilyn Manson style (one-half is shaved or close to it while the other half is down to the chin or so); he was surprised that rumors were already spreading to the social outcasts of the school.

"He's my…boyfriend…sort of." Ryou answered.

Richard raised a pierced eyebrow,

"How do you have a 'sort of' boyfriend?"

"It's a long and complicated story. But anyway new cartilage piercing?" Ryou asking, hoping Richard would allow the change in topics.

"Whatev. But yeah, they told me I got to leave it in for twelve weeks instead of the usual six. AND I've actually got to use the cleaning stuff. What do they think I am, responsible?" Richard shrugged and they walked to their first hour class, English.

As they walked into the classroom both Richard and Ryou felt their classes eyes gather on them. The only difference was that Richard enjoyed the attention his multiple piercing and hair brought him.

"Well, well, I see our personal little Hellspawn has a shiny new piercing. AND a new haircut! My, aren't we graced today." Haribo-san admired as she walked towards Richard while the class giggled and laughed.

Everyone knew Haribo-san picked on Richard because he was a good sport about it and didn't cry or start yelling like the other kids.

"Only for you Haribo-san, in fact if you want I can give it to you. Along with the several souls trapped in it." Richard joked while getting ready to take it out.

"But if I take it, where will you put your new souls. I couldn't possibly deprave you of a storage space. Now class, please open your books to page fifty-one." Haribo-san replied and went back towards her desk to sit down.

Ryou sighed, he was sure that today was going to be incredibly long and annoying due to this morning. He was surprised when half the day seemed to be gone in the blink of an eye and no one asked him about Kaoru. That was, until lunch.

"So Ryou, who was that boy?" A random girl with long brown hair asked after both Ryou and Richard sat at their own table.

"What does it matter to you?" Richard growled.

"The whole school's just surprised that Ryou's going out with a complete stranger and not you." Another blonde-haired girl replied.

This turned the whole lunchroom's attention to them. They believed they were finally going to get their answers. Or at least that was what Ryou thought.

"…and what if I am? Who cares? Just a few days ago I was no one special, no one to gossip over. Just go back to that." Ryou answered and went back to eating his lunch.

"You're aware that you're just going to have your reputation ruined when everyone makes up their own stories about you, right?" The brown-haired girl retorted.

Ryou glared up at her and then raised an eyebrow,

"I never had a reputation here. And I don't care about any that you guys make up."

The two girls stormed off and the rest of the lunchroom turned away, aware that they weren't going to get their juicy story.

After a few moments of silence Ryou turned to Richard and answered,

"A 'sort of' boyfriend is a boyfriend that you're not even sure you want to deal with anymore but you don't want to break-up just yet."

Richard nodded and they finished their lunch in peace.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was around lunch when Kaoru felt Ryou's embarrassment hit its lowest.

'Maybe I went a bit far with him. …No, he's mine to do whatever with.'

Kaoru waited a few moments before he felt Ryou's indifference perk up. Kaoru sighed and decided to walk to Ryou's school; they were going to take a field trip.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ryou was walking to his last class of the day, Literature, when he felt a calming presence behind him.

"Rich-YOU! What are you doing here!?" Ryou spat, both angry and confused to see Kaoru here.

Kaoru smirked and ruffled Ryou's hair before replying,

"You're done here, I missed you too much. Let's go on a field trip."

This, of course, earned them the attention of the passer-bys.

"I'm not leaving with you, school's not over yet. Besides it's my last class. Go away." Ryou retorted trying to keep his eyes focused on Kaoru's and not the hallway full of kids.

Kaoru pouted and quickly looked over the kids, so they were giving Ryou a hard time?

"Fine, but I'll be waiting for you." Kaoru replied and walked away, but not before giving Ryou a quick peck on the lips.

Ryou rubbed his lips and ran, using his newly found vampire speed, to class in hopes of not being late. Thankfully he wasn't. He took the seat next to Richard's in the corner.

"You won't believe what just happened." Ryou whispered.

"You got new fake vampire fangs." Richard whispered back.

"Enough talking. Take out your notebooks and write a one-page essay about the pros and cons why acting crazy was Hamlet's ingenious plan. It'll be due tomorrow." Tanaka-san said as he sat in his desk and went on the computer.

Ryou tore out a piece of paper and began writing,

'**No, that's not it. Why, are they showing?'**

'Yeah, pretty cool though. Should've showed me earlier. Other than that, I've got no idea.'

'**My boyfriend just stopped by and tried to drag me out of school.'**

'Wow. That's pretty cool.'

'**Not when he actually entered school and tried to drag me out.'**

'Is he okay? You know in the head?'

'**I'm actually wondering about that.'**

'Aw Ryou, you're hurting my feelings. I'm not crazy, just lonely.' Kaoru's voice echoed in Ryou's mind.

'Get out of my head!' Ryou mentally yelled before putting his head on his desk.

Richard, thankfully, hid the note before the teacher got a look at the two,

"Misaki-kun, are you alright?"

"I've just got a headache Tanaka-san." Ryou answered, he was actually beginning to get a headache with all of this stress.

Tanaka-san raised an eyebrow before responding,

"Well go to the nurse's office if it gets too bad. I don't need anyone getting sick or otherwise in my class."

"Alright Tanaka-san." Ryou stood as he answered and nodded to Richard, who nodded back.

Taking his stuff with him, Ryou went to the nurse's office and sat in an uncomfortable plastic chair. The nurse merely gave him Tylenol and made him lay down on the uncomfortable, hard, squeaky, plastic cots.

Ryou felt sleep beckon him before he heard a voice he really didn't want to right now,

'Are you alright Ryou?'

'Perfectly fine. I've got a whole school spreading rumors about me and you, a friend who just saw my fangs, a possessive vampire boyfriend, and a major headache. What could possibly be wrong?' Ryou answered as sarcasm dripped like venom.

'Aw, I'm sorry Ryou. You know what you need?' Kaoru asked, suddenly sounding giddy.

'A new life?' Ryou asked.

"Some blood." Kaoru said as he walked in the sleeping area carrying a now unconscious nurse.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sorry to cut it off here guys, but I've been super duper busy. Not only that, but I've been replaying .Hack/G.U. Heh. Sorry. But yeah, I'm super excited, I'm going to Enchanted Castle in Lombard Tuesday (July 29th). As a matter of fact, I'm going to be driving there with my boyfriend and my other friend. YAY! Hee hee. AND WE'RE GONNA PLAY SKEEBALL(sp?)! Squeals! But yeah, if you have any suggestions for Sometimes, Somedays, Always With You, I'd be glad to hear them. Thanks again for reading, and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. Later!


	9. Chapter 9

Ryou felt sleep beckon him before he heard a voice he really didn't want to right now,

'Are you alright Ryou?'

'Perfectly fine. I've got a whole school spreading rumors about me and you, a friend who just saw my fangs, a possessive vampire boyfriend, and a major headache. What could possibly be wrong?' Ryou answered as sarcasm dripped like venom.

'Aw, I'm sorry Ryou. You know what you need?' Kaoru asked, suddenly sounding giddy.

'A new life?' Ryou asked.

"Some blood." Kaoru said as he walked in the sleeping area carrying a now unconscious nurse.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ryou glared at Kaoru as he thanked whatever Gods were up there that no one else was in the room.

"What are you doing Kaoru? You can't eat the nurse!" Ryou practically yelled.

"We're not going to eat her. Just eat FROM her. We'll leave enough for her to wake up in a few minutes." Kaoru replied.

Ryou rolled his eyes,

"Whatever. I'm not going to."

"You say that now…" Kaoru mumbled before scratching the nurse's arm and watching the blood escape.

Ryou eyed the blood hungrily; he hadn't noticed how dry his throat was until right then. He didn't want to admit it to Kaoru, but just the scent of blood was giving him an erection.

"I know how bloodlust is Ryou, a newborn can't fight desire. I'll leave you be for a few." Kaoru said in a serious tone and left the sleeping area.

Ryou watched the unconscious nurse; she didn't seem to be waking up anytime. He would take a little bit and it would be fine. A little bit wasn't enough to kill anyone, right?

He stood up and walked to the nurse; eyes shifting, making sure no one else was watching, he bent over her body and began licking her arm. He lost track of time, devoured by the sweet ecstasy tingling in his mouth, and was startled by Kaoru.

"The bell rang Ryou; I think it's time to go home." Kaoru said as he helped Ryou stand up.

"But what about her cut?" Ryou asked as he watched Kaoru pick up the nurse and put her in her chair.

Kaoru placed her at her desk to make it look as if she had fallen asleep on the job before answering,

"Don't worry, it's beginning to heal as we speak, and she'll wake up a little while after we leave."

Ryou nodded and walked out of the nurse's office, followed by Kaoru. (Of course all eyes were upon them; wouldn't you stare if a boy and his boyfriend walked out of the nurse's office, not to mention the nurse was asleep. All sorts of things might've been happening. But anyway!) Trying his best not to connect to the others' eyes Ryou moved quickly to his locker and shoved his books into it. Slamming the door he hurried towards the school's front door, but was yanked back when a hand grabbed his collar; nearly choking the boy.

"Kaoru, what's the big idea?" Ryou turned around and yelled after making sure the culprit was Kaoru.

"You were about to ram into your friend." Was all that Kaoru replied.

Ryou turned around and found Richard standing in front of him, his pierced eyebrow up in confusion.

"So this is the sort-of boyfriend I've heard so much about." Richard smirked and stretched out his hand, "Pleased to meet you Kaoru."

Kaoru released Ryou's collar and shook Richard's hand,

"Pleased to meet you."

Richard nodded as Ryou smiled sheepishly; did Richard approve of Kaoru and did Kaoru approve of Richard? Wait, why did he care? That was a stupid thing to worry about.

Ryou began walking past Richard but not before Richard whispered something in his ear,

"Your fangs are showing."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ryou had exited the school as fast as he could without running. Had Kaoru heard Richard? What would he have said? He wasn't sure, wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"So, who's that?" Kaoru asked once they were a good five blocks away.

"That's Richard, my only friend from school." Ryou sullenly replied.

Kaoru stared at Ryou, a saddened expression on his face,

"Why don't you have more?"

"You can't when you're socially dejected from a place as a whole. Hell, even the new freshmen know who's dejected. Richard and I don't give a rat's ass though, so whatever." Ryou replied and shook off his self-pity.

"Don't worry Ryou, the vampire community doesn't reject newborns, nor do they bring up former lives. All you need to do is follow their rules." Kaoru said as he put his arm around Ryou's shoulder and began running back to his house.

They reached Kaoru's house in a matter of seconds; Ryou would never get used to the speed. Kaoru watched him plop on his bed and grab his backpack.

"What are you doing, Ryou?" Kaoru asked as he watched Ryou take out a notebook and start writing.

"I have homework, Kaoru. I have to write a paper about Hamlet and why acting crazy was an ingenious plan." Ryou sighed.

He was tempted to glare daggers at the boy, but he was sure Kaoru would rape him…or something. Surprisingly enough, Kaoru said nothing and made no sounds while Ryou worked. Hell, he didn't even blink; he was like a statue.

When he was finished, he looked at Kaoru and saw him grin like the Cheshire Cat.

"What the hell's with that grin?!" Ryou barked as he unconsciously backed away slightly.

"We're going out again tonight, Ryou. Let's get you dressed up." Kaoru said, grin still intact.

Ryou gawked at Kaoru,

"You can't just make plans for me. I've got school tomorrow morning, and besides what about that training I was supposed to have today?"

"Oh that? I won't train you, Shingo does that. But you don't have to sleep; it's just something to pass the time. That is, unless you're injured; then you do." Kaoru replied.

"What?! You said you were! …and who the hell is Shingo?!" Ryou began yelling and pacing the room.

Obviously Ryou was not a happy camper.

"He's the 'motorcycle-enthusiast'; remember from our meeting at the shopping plaza?" Kaoru replied, letting it all sink in.

Ryou took a moment to recall what had happened. Tomonari had been chilling with them and they went to get food. …SHIT! It was no wonder that 'Shingo' guy glared at Ryou for thinking he was a motorcycle-enthusiast. HE WAS A VAMPIRE TOO!

"Yes, Shingo is a vampire too. He and the girl with him." Kaoru answered from Ryou's mind.

"Stop doing that!" Ryou said loudly.

Kaoru grinned at him,

"No."

Ryou rolled his eyes; what could he do? It's not like he could fight Kaoru, and he sure as he wasn't going to try and bribe him with the art of seduction.

"No, but the second one sounds like fun. I'm game with that." Kaoru butted in.

"Okay! You REALLY need to stop doing that before I tackle you!" Ryou threatened.

Kaoru chuckled and picked Ryou up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Since you won't come willingly or try to get your way out of this, I'll carry you out." Kaoru said and headed out the door.

"WHAT?! GET ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! THERE'S GOT TO BE SOME SORT OF LAW AGAINST THIS DAMMIT!" Ryou yelled and flailed; failing epically.

Ryou was so pissed he didn't realize where they were headed until they got to Tomonari's house. Why the hell did Kaoru bring him here? Couldn't they have just called him? No, there was some reason…a reason Ryou was sure he would NOT enjoy.

"Tomonari!" Kaoru called in singsong, "Come out and play!"

"Can't I have at least ONE day off from your incessant-" Tomonari began before he saw Ryou being carried like a sack of potatoes. "Do I want to know what's going on?"

"Not really, but I want you to help get Ryou dressed." Kaoru answered and politely dropped Ryou.

"Dressed?! Dressed for what? What the hell are you forcing me into?" Ryou quickly got up and got in Kaoru's face; scowling.

"I'd back up before he does something you'd REALLY fear." Tomonari warned and Ryou backed up; still scowling, this time with the added bonus of fear. "You really think he's ready?"

"He's the one who wanted it. I'll be there to help." Kaoru replied.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! GETTING DRESSED FOR WHAT?!" Ryou growled.

Tomonari rolled his eyes,

"Do you enjoy torturing him Kaoru? Eventually he's going to try and kill you; and I'm NOT going to stop him. He's going to train you, Ryou."

"I'M not going to; Shingo is." Kaoru corrected.

"Oh." Ryou replied; dumbfounded.

Kaoru was actually going to keep his promise; that was a surprise. But why did he need to get changed? Was there specific clothes for training or? Ryou looked down at his clothes. That would make sense; he was still wearing his uniform. Why couldn't Kaoru just bring him back to his house?

"You're going to make Ryou train with Shingo?! That's insanity! Ryou'll die!" Tomonari began on his rant.

"That's not true. I said I would help; not only that, but Shingo said he'll be gentle." Kaoru countered.

"Gentle for Shingo is beheading someone! Have him train with me; you even! Anyone but Shingo; at least not until he learns basics!" Tomonari begged.

"He'll be fine. You can come and watch if you want. But I'm telling you; Ryou feels advanced. He'd be able to take Shingo on with a little practice." Kaoru defended before sidestepping Tomonari and walking up to his room.

Tomonari looked to Ryou as Kaoru entered his room,

"If you want to stop this at any moment, just say. I may not be the toughest, but I promised Yuuichi I'd take care of you."

Ryou blushed, but quickly shook it off,

"I think I'll be fine. The only way to learn is thru experience."

"You're as crazy as Kaoru is; no wonder he chose you. Fine, but my offer still stands." Tomonari sighed and watched as Kaoru came back downstairs with arms full of clothing.

Kaoru laid the clothing on the closest flat surface that wasn't a floor,

"Here Ryou, choose something you like."

Ryou looked at Kaoru; he was smiling. He rolled his eyes and began looking thru the clothes. Leather, leather, leather, and more leather. Did Kaoru have a leather fetish?

"I think I'll take my chances and wear what I've got on. I've got more school uniforms at home." Ryou put down the leather pant he'd been holding.

Kaoru pouted,

"You don't like what I picked out for you?"

"No." Was Ryou's only answer.

Kaoru sighed; was he never going to see Ryou in leather again? Maybe he'd force him into it later; a few threats never hurt anyone.

"So, where's he going to train with Shingo? The usual?" Tomonari asked; trying to get Kaoru's mind focused on more important things.

"Hmm? No, I was thinking a park." Kaoru sighed as he was forced back into reality.

Ryou watched the two bicker about where he would train. Would it really make that much of a difference? Did anyone care that he wanted to go train now? No, he guessed they didn't.

He eventually decided he'd had enough and began walking towards the front door. He'd barely been a foot to the door when two lanky arms wrapped around him; stopping him in his tracks.

'As much as you think this doesn't concern you Ryou, it does.' Kaoru's silk-covered voice entered his mind.

Ryou shivered; that still freaked him out. Kaoru, taking the shivering for a different reason, buried his face in the back of Ryou's neck.

'Can't I just go train, please?' Ryou thought.

'Since you asked so nicely; I suppose we can.' Kaoru purred.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I'm sorry to cut it here guys. (Those that are still reading this, I thank you.) I'm sorry I've been lacking in my writing but I've been obsessing over another story of mine it's on under the penname EngelDerDunkelheit. It's called Tearing Down The System. I'll still try to continue my stories here, but I think it's the end of the line for 'Sometimes, Somedays, Always With You'. If you feel the need to adopt it and write it; feel free to message me asking for it. I hate to watch my stories fall into the never-ending abyss that is HIATUS.


End file.
